


Bad Habits

by Rachael_Rothman



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Clubbing, Diversion from the main storyline!, Drinking, F/M, It gets more hardcore as the story progresses, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Some Minor OCs - Freeform, delinquent (kind of) Hiro Hamada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael_Rothman/pseuds/Rachael_Rothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi have a major fight, causing Hiro to seek refuge in the less than savoury habits of the bot-fighting scene. Tadashi starts to pick up little hints of what his brother might be up to... and eventually, when he finds out, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One Puff

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to contain stuff about underaged smoking, drinking, etc. Edited, I apologise for the initial spelling/grammar errors or sloppy style because I was desperate to share this idea ASAP and didn't proofread it a final time! :(
> 
> TIMELINE: 
> 
> Takes place after Tadashi and Hiro's night at the holding cell, after their encounter with Yama. But Hiro doesn't immediately attempt to go bot-fighting after being bailed out by Aunt Cass. He finds Tadashi's GPS tracking device instead... And gets really REALLY angry.
> 
> I know some of you guys really can't stand OCs, but I assure you these are of the non Mary-Sue variety, and actually contribute to the overall plot. Enjoy!

It was another night in San Fransokyo, and the usual in one of its less than... family-friendly streets. 

Graffiti covered the walls of _Kabuki-cho_ , and though most of the shops were closed for the night, a few people staggered along the cement pavements, drunk and laughing. The steady beat of  _DJ Magika's_ new single could be heard from  _Club Sokyo_ a few buildings down towards a dirty alley, littered with broken beer bottles and cigarette stubs. 

The neon lights flickered as a young teenager walked quickly through the street. He was looked terribly out of place, with short, messy black hair and adorably big and innocent dark eyes, looking around cautiously, the unfriendly atmosphere keeping him on edge. An odd little robot was held in his hand, a goofy yellow face painted on its head.

Despite his nerves, he felt rather sated after leaving a bot-fight, unharmed and loaded with cash. It turned out the West Side bot-fighters weren't sore losers... unlike those from the East Side... namely Yama.

Hiro still remembered the way it hurt when the larger man had flung him against the wall, after Hiro tore 'Little Yama' apart (what an ironic name). The teen slid the night's earnings out of his pocket, allowing himself a little peek.

_Good harvest_ , he thought smugly to himself as he slid them swiftly back into the pocket of his jacket.

His _new_ jacket. 

Why yes, he'd actually went and got himself an article of clothing _without_ Aunt Cass.

Why?

'Cuz Tadashi was a stupid, _over-protective_ brother who _lied_. 

He’d figured out how Tadashi always managed to track him down! 

That jerk had sewn a _tracking device_ his hoodie! He had found out after shaking the dust off it after that night in the holding cell... and felt an odd little bump in the collar. He never would have found it if he hadn't used a pen-knife to  _very carefully_ unstitch the almost invisible thread Tadashi had used to seal the opening. It was the same size as a microchip, a silver, circular shape. 

He had been (and still was)  _FURIOUS!_

Hiro sighed angrily as he remembered the fierce argument they had upon its discovery.

* * *

_“I’m only doing this for your own good! You're wasting your life on_ illegal _bot-fighting. You’re going to get thrown in jail someday— Heck, you'd have been sent to a boys' home by now if I hadn’t saved you all those times.”_

_The younger Hamada finally snapped._

_“I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME!!!" He screamed, angry tears escaping his eyes._

_"You’re always breathing down my neck about quitting_ _bot-fighting and joining your stupid nerd school! Why can’t you just accept that I DON’T WANT TO GO TO COLLEGE, and stop telling me what to do?!"_

 _Tadashi's paused, his eyes filled with hurt. Did his little brother really feel that way? Hiro looked angry- and for the first time in his life... Tadashi knew this wasn't like one of their normal fights. No, this time it was different. His baby brother was finally growing independent from him, no longer looked to him to guide him in life. It hurt... he always knew this day would come, just not like_ this _._

_There was an awkward silence as Hiro struggled to decipher what his brother was thinking._

_Tadashi sighed, causing Hiro to flinch, and massaged the bridge of his nose. He looked tired, Hiro noticed. The eye bags, the unshaved jaw, the resigned expression on his face when he looked at him. Hiro felt a stab of guilt. Was all this because Tadashi worried about him?_

_It lasted only a few seconds... before Hiro remembered_ why _exactly he was angry, and reverted back to stubborn exterior. He frowned and crossed his arms, turning away from his brother, not wanting to let himself be_ tricked _into feeling guilty._

_"Hiro?" Tadashi asked, slowly._

_The younger refused to answer._

_"Hiro... please. You're being childish."_

_Clearly this was the wrong thing to say. _So, now he was CHILDISH?!_  Hiro's nostrils flared as he exhaled and he resisted the urge to tackle his brother onto the floor._

_The awkward silence continued, Hiro getting more and more irritated by the second. Neither of them was willing to admit defeat. Hiro refused to give his brother the satisfaction of an apology; because that would be admitting that it was okay to put freaking_ trackers _in his clothing, and god knows where else! Tadashi was just... tired. Very tired._

_Finally, the sound of Tadashi flinging off his cap and shrugging his jacket onto his bed caused Hiro to turn around, wondering if his brother was ready to call it quits and hug it out. Their fights always ended with a hug, and sometimes a noogie-_

_“… You know what, Hiro? I'm done. I need a damn break.” Tadashi said, his voice as hard as steel._

_The door slammed shut, startling the already disgruntled Hiro. His eyes widened._

_... Tadashi_ left _?_

_For once, it had been_ Tadashi _walking away from an argument._   _It left Hiro feeling rather... shocked._ _Was Tadashi finally giving up on him going to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (aka, nerd school)?_

_Hiro felt his tense body relax, but for some strange reason he couldn’t escape this nagging feeling that this was a bad sign. Something didn't feel right. Half of him wanted Tadashi to come back and nag him_  more _(seriously!) and the other half wanted to just flop onto the bed and fall asleep, maybe continue ignoring his brother because who the hell gave him to right to invade people's privacy?!_

_The moment of unease was eventually overcome by the urge to go bot-fighting to ease his mind._

_Oh, and nevermind Tadashi, his brain supplied. They'd end up making up sooner or later... they always did._

_What could possibly change this time?_

_And now, there would be nobody to interrupt his fun! Though he might need a back-up plan in case he got cornered again like the last time. Maybe make a stun-gun... disguised as a mobile phone! He brightened, immediately thinking up a million and one ideas, his brain ready to get to work._

_Oh, but before he got started..._

_Hiro took the jacket Tadashi had violated and flung it into the trash._

_He didn't need it anymore._

* * *

“Hey, kid.” 

Hiro froze, and his body tensed. He clutched Megabot tightly to his chest, while his other hand slipped into his jacket, fondling the mobile stun-gun he'd (thankfully) remembered to bring. 

What was it this time? 

Another gang of bullies waiting to pick on their next victim? 

Hiro was getting tired of these sore losers, he was more than tempted to sic Megabot _and_ the stun-gun-mobile on them...

“Got a light?” 

The fourteen-year-old blinked at the unusual question, actually turning around to see who it was.

It was hard to see at first- this particular section of the alleyway was poorly lit. Slowly, his eyes focused. 

Leaning against a cracked and spray-painted brick wall, stood a man, probably in his mid-twenties. He was a tall (slightly taller than Tadashi), pale and intimidating with dark-green hair that fell in wavy, layered waves around his face. He was also wearing a shabby looking white shirt printed with celtic hearts and vines, partly hidden by a worn leather jacket.

He knew what Aunt Cass and Mrs. Matsuda called guys like him. _R_ _uffians_. Though he had a nagging suspicion Aunt Cass secretly thought they were cool... 

And boy, he sure did look like one... what with all those odd holes in his jeans (they seemed rather forced and too organised, almost like he made them himself), the smudged black eye-liner (or was that just his eyelashes?) and sickly-pale complexion, like he was starved of sunlight.

The man didn't appear to be a threat, though you could never be too careful (Tadashi's exact words, much to his chagrin). Hiro decided to just answer him and get it over with quickly, rather than offending him by walking away.

He had gotten chased for it once, when a couple of guys had asked to take a look at Megabot (he knew they were just going to take it, though). 

“...A what?” Hiro replied.

“A _light_. Like… a lighter? With fire.” His voice was like a slow and deathly rasp, his tone lazy. 

“Don’t have one. I don't smoke... sorry!” Hiro said, about to turn away- when the guy offered him a cigarette. 

That’s right. 

Held out the pack and nudged it towards him. 

Alarm bells began ringing inside his head. 

Was this a joke?

“You look like you need it.” The man simply stated, not affected by Hiro's shocked expression. 

The latter was appalled. _Seriously_? Didn't this guy know the penalty for offering a minor cigarettes (four months in jail and a heavy fine)? He thought about what Tadashi would say and—

Oh, _right_. 

He was angry at Tadashi, therefore he didn't care about what Tadashi would think! ... Or so he told himself. 

Still. He was pretty sure his older brother would explode if he ever caught Hiro smoking at fourteen-years-old. He cringed at the thought of Tadashi  _and_ Aunt Cass catching him with a cigarette... the potential outcomes could be  _disastrous_...

... And yet, the more he thought about it, there more he  _wanted_ to try.

Why was he still thinking about what Tadashi would do? Tadashi wasn't their Mom! He had no right going around giving him orders, nagging him about curfew and sewing stupid  _tracking devices_ (he still couldn't believe it!) into his clothing! Not even Aunt Cass was that strict! 

And since Tadashi never thought about his feelings before putting that bug in his hoodie, so why should  _he_ give a fuck? It's not like what he was doing would harm Tadashi's _precious_ nerd school.  

That's right! Fuck! He said (well  _thought_ ) 'fuck'! The f-bomb! 

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!! _

Wow.

And so, Hiro came to a decision.  

He shrugged (in what he hoped was a cool way), reaching out for the cigarette (fingers shaking ever so slightly) and slid it out of the cardboard packet. He noticed the guy giving him an amused smile, like he knew - well, he probably did - that it was his first time. 

It felt like... well, _paper_. What had he expected? It felt very fragile, and easily bendable, with a cancerous, flaky filling. It also had a little leaf symbol printed on the divider between the white and orange-end, where he would hold it. 

"It's a _menthol_. Feels like ice when you smoke it." The guy informed him, noting Hiro's curious expression.

Before he could respond, there was the sound of footsteps (the sharp _clak_  of heels on cement) and high-pitched giggling, accompanied by a lower voice, belonging to a male. Probably some club-goers heading down to the _k_ _onbini_  for more alcohol (he knew it was cheaper when you smuggled them from the outside to avoid extra charges).

Their footsteps stopped... right behind him. Hiro gulped. 

He slowly turned around- only to come face to face with a pair wild green eyes and a toothy smile. 

He jumped, scooting back as he eyed the person before him, her glaringly-white teeth seeming almost... _unnatural_.

And boy was she was tall.  _Incredibly_ tall... It actually hurt his neck to look up at her. Even taller than Tadashi’s friend, Honey Lemon (maybe because her heels were higher). How did she balance in those insane shoes? 

“Who’s this, Toshi? _New meat_?” The girl asked, her purple eye-shadow sparkling as brightly as her eyes, like a predator examining her next meal. Her choice of words did little to soothe Hiro's nerves (though that was probably the intended effect). 

She had dyed ash-purple hair, twisted up into a messy bun with a pair of jewelled, ornamental chopsticks. She allowed a section of hair to cover the left side of her forehead, as a fringe. On her thin, narrow figure, she donned a short red _yukata_ , accompanied by ripped neon-purple stockings and laced, heeled boots. In her right hand, she held a little red embroidered purse, and red paper umbrella was strapped firmly across her back along the _obi_.

Hiro recognised her as 'Yoko'. 

She was one of the _fujitas_ who refereed the bot-fights. The paper umbrella was their trademark symbol. 

They were employed by an unknown benefactor, to referee and judge the battles, dishing out the winnings to the victor and collecting a small (10%) interest rate to take back to their boss. They were also the ones who supplied information to the website's programmers on when and where the next bot-fights would take place.

Then Hiro turned his attention to her companion. 

It was another teenager (about eighteen?), with blonde hair slicked back and a pair of piercing ice-blue eyes. He was dressed in a black singlet. A tattoo of a snake curled around his left bicep. He had a silver-stud on his eyebrow and another one below his bottom lip. Hiro tried to ignore the menacing way his arms flexed... and tried not to think about how much it would hurt if he ever earned a punch from this particular _ruffian_. 

He was... another familiar face— though Hiro didn’t know his name, he recognised this boy as one of the less rowdy spectators who observed the battles. 

Toshi's voice drew Hiro back to the situation at hand. 

“ _Nah_ , just some kid I ran into. He’s was all stressed out, so I boned him a stick,” Toshi said to Yoko, beckoning her closer. “Give us a light, will ya?” 

“What’s the point of smoking cigarettes when you don’t even have your own lighter?” She snapped, but nevertheless, produced one from her little purse, flicking a flame to life and holding it to his cancer stick. 

He sucked in appreciatively- and almost instantly, smoke poured from his nostrils and lips. 

The cold wind blew the smoke to Hiro's face, and he forced himself not to wrinkle his nose at the heady smell (a quirk he and his brother shared). He wished he'd worn an extra under-shirt, feeling the cold wind bite his skin through the thin fabric of his jacket. This one wasn't as thick or as comforting as his old one.

Yoko then turned to Hiro, holding the flame it to his face while cupping it with her hand (those pointed nails look like they  _hurt_ ) so it wouldn't go out.

He hesitated, mind quickly contemplating the pros and cons.

Tadashi had ( _of course_ ) warned him about the dangers of smoking when Hiro had turned eight, being the excellent and forward-looking brother everyone knew he was. According to him, smoking made you smell really bad, sped up your pulse and caused it to beat irregularly, made your teeth and nails yellow... _and_ if you kept at it for too long, it would give you lung cancer and you could _die_. 

… It was all pretty accurate. 

Though it wasn't like he was doing this without taking note of the side effects. 

It was just _one_ time anyway, to avoid offending _Toshi_ and his friends.

What could possibly be so hard about resisting a stick of leaves wrapped in paper?

Hiro held his cigarette to the flame and sucked in sharply like how Toshi did.

_Big_  mistake!

He felt the pain almost instantly, his eyes going wide and welling with tears as he choked on the sudden bitterness burning his throat.  _Fuck_ , it hurt. It didn't help that it was a menthol either- Hiro couldn't decide whether his throat was on fire or being stabbed with ice. He gagged, resisting the urge to heave as he coughed out plume after plume of smoke.

“Aw, _poor thing_! It’s your first time, isn’t it?” The _fujita_ asked mock-sympathetically, her voice laced with a hint of amusement. “It’s alright— just breathe in slowly, and hold it for just a few seconds. Try not to cough, it gets worse if you do. Then breathe _out_! It's that simple!” 

“She's right, kid. It’s not as complicated as it seems.” Toshi said, giving Hiro a lazy smile and a thumbs up. He reminded Hiro a little of Tadashi's other friend... Fred? Or was it Fran...? Bah, whatever. Why did he keep relating everything back to Tadashi? 

Tired of their conversation, the blond-haired teen rolled his eyes. 

“It’s just _smoking_ , not the fucking SATs.” 

“Whatever, _Eve_.” Toshi replied, amused.

“That is  _not_ my name," The boy scowled, and his fists clenched. Toshi merely sneered, blowing out some smoke at the blond's direction. 

Hiro momentarily wondered if Toshi had a death wish. 

"My name is  _Ivan_. Use it."

“I'mma just keep calling you Eve if you keep acting like a pissy bitch.” 

“You _fucking_ —“

Hiro turned his attention away from the bickering pair (he didn't want to be dragged into the fight) and back to the cigarette. He felt Yoko’s sharp eyes still on him, and shakily held the cigarette to his lips. 

There was no going back now... 

He did as she said, and sucked in… slightly. He tasted the tobacco briefly on his tongue before the feeling of ice coated his throat. It burned a lot less compared to the first time... so he continued to suck in, and then held it there, feeling the heat cloud in his windpipe. 

It wasn't unpleasant... but it wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world either. 

After two seconds, he exhaled, eyes wide as he saw the smoke escaping his lips, misting his view of Yoko’s face. 

Holy mother of megazon. 

This was it. 

He'd just taken his first official smoke. 

He felt a little shiver travel down his spine as he thought about what he had just done. He'd only ever seen people do it in the designated smoking rooms, but he never imagined he'd be _one of them._  


Yoko's face though— it was like a mother watching her son walk for the very first time. Hiro failed to see what she was so happy about. 

“Good _job_! Welcome to the smoker’s community-” She was about to pat him on the head when she paused, an eyebrow raised. “Say, what’s your name? Ya look kinda... _familiar_ … can’t remember why, though.” She knew, Hiro knew she did! She was just trying to-

Ivan turned his attention to Hiro, ending his and Toshi's little spat.

“You're  _Hiro_. Hiro Hamada. Aren’t you?” Ivan noted, much to Toshi's shock (he tensed almost immediately), and Yoko's sadistic delight. Ivan turned to Yoko, an accusing finger pointing in the fourteen-year-old's direction. 

“ _He’s_ the guy that’s been beating the shit out of everyone from the East rings. What the _fuck_ is he doing here?!” 

Toshi snapped out of his lazy reverie, his head snapping around to face Hiro. “ _You’re_ the _Fox_?” 

Hiro didn’t know whether to pee himself in fear, or burst out laughing. 

The _FOX_?! Was that what they were calling him?

Where the heck did they get  _that_?

He struggled to keep a neutral expression, willing himself not to laugh. A chilling thought crossed his mind. What if they wanted to take Megabot... or worse, send him to Yama? He knew Yama's gang was probably on the look-out for him. He had landed their boss in a  _police station_ , and though he was sure they had bailed him out, Yama wasn't the kind of man to let a grudge go.  _  
_

Hiro had to play his cards carefully.

“… You’ve got me confused with somebody else. I’m _new_ at bot-fighting! I can barely control my bot!” He began to play his innocent persona (oh, was that why they called him  _fox_?).

“You _little liar_ ,” Yoko said, though her tone was more intrigued than angry. “I’ve heard about you from Kagura. She was the _fujita_ there when you defeated Mr. Yama of the Yamazaki Yakuza. Said you turned _his own bot_ against him.” She sighed wistfully, no doubt wishing she could have been there to see. 

Hiro was about to make another excuse when the clump of ash from his cigarette (apparently you were supposed to flick them off after a certain period of time) landed on his forehand.

It _stung_ like pressing his skin against the stove (like he accidentally did last week when he tried to help Aunt Cass make dinner). 

He yelped in pain, nearly flinging the whole thing onto the ground.

“Hey, _careful_. These are my best ones.” Toshi warned, smoke trailing from his lips. " _Fox_ or not, don't you go wasting a good joint."

"Sorry." Hiro shrugged, taking another puff, much to his own surprise. He had done it without thinking. 

He sucked in again, watching Yoko smile with pride... and tried to ignore Ivan's suspicious glare. The fact that his eyes were unnaturally blue didn't help any. Toshi, on the other hand, was once again fading back into his lazy attitude, the shock of Hiro being the  _fox_ (he still found it incredibly hilarious) wearing off. 

A comfortable silence fell upon their little group.

Hiro could even hear the traffic coming from the main street, a few blocks away.

That reminded him.

He had to get home, and soon (before Tadashi or Aunt Cass found his bed empty and called the police)!

It was then when Ivan decided to voice his frustration. 

" _Why_ are you here?" Ivan finally asked, breaking the silence. Hiro blinked in surprise, coughing on his smoke. He still wasn't completely used to the feeling.

"I... came here for a bot-fight? Duh." Was his intelligent and dangerously sarcastic reply. Hiro began to wonder if Toshi's reckless indifference was contagious. Ivan narrowed his eyes, stepping towards Hiro menacingly.

The latter stepped back in reflex, holding the cigarette tight between his fingers and crushing it slightly.

Yoko watched with obvious interest while Toshi continued to smoke, swiftly finishing his cigarette and flicking it to a wall where it exploded into a million sparks. Hiro would have thought it pretty if he hadn't been trying to edge away from Ivan's approaching muscles- uh, person. 

The cold hardness of the brick wall greeted Hiro's back.

Ivan had him cornered. 

And Yoko and Toshi didn't look like they were going to intervene, either. He didn't know if it meant they knew Ivan wouldn't hit him or they would simply be satisfied to watch. You just couldn't be sure with these people.

"Do _not_ play coy with me, fox," Ivan warned. "I'm not aware of your true intentions, but if you try anything funny-"

The unspoken threat was left hanging in the air. Hiro swallowed... hard. 

Tired of Ivan's paranoia, Yoko decided to cut in. 

" _Relax_ , blondie," Yoko snapped, though keeping her voice a light-hearted, friendly tone. "He's not up to anything. My sisters would have informed me by now if he was. We keep tabs on _everyone_.  _Foxie_ here is probably just in it for the extra payment!" She deducted, gave him a little wink. 

Hiro didn't know whether to be grateful or afraid.  _Payment_? What extra payment?!

" _Whatever_." Ivan spat, lips twisted into a sneer. He eyed Hiro up and down before stepping back, slicking his hair back cooly with his hand. "We'll see you around...  _Hiro_." 

Ivan turned and left, with Yoko in tow, her high-heeled bots once again abusing the already damaged pavement. Toshi watched them leave and sighed, nudging himself up and off the wall to follow. 

"... Well, that was fun. Look, kid... if you ever feel like it, you know where to find us." Toshi said, ruffling Hiro's hair as he passed him. "I got a soft spot for kids like you, so don't sweat it." 

Then he trailed after the duo, already pulling another cancer stick from his pack, harassing Yoko for another light. 

Hiro watched them leave, and then looked down at the cigarette in his fingers, still lit.

He could throw it away now.

They weren't looking. 

... But why waste a cigarette?

Hiro held the stick to his lips and took another puff.

And another.

And another...

He blew the smoke upwards, marvelling at how it curled and twisted in the cold night air, almost like it was dancing. After smoking it to the line, he flicked it towards the wall like Toshi did to his. 

It exploded in a million sparks, like a firework.

Hiro turned, and left for home. 

* * *

Back at the Lucky Cat Café, while Aunt Cass and Mochi lay asleep in her bed (they were like logs... dead to the world and rather heavy), Tadashi Hamada paced back and forth amongst the furniture like a man possessed. His cap was off, and his fingers were clawing at his face and neck. 

Then he halted in his steps, slamming his fists onto the counter-top. 

Where  _was_ Hiro?! Tadashi thought to himself, growling in frustration. 

It was well past midnight- Hiro had  _never_ been out this late... Wait, scratch that, he had.

But... he had _always_ worn his jacket.

The hoodie Tadashi had so expertly sewn a GPS tracking device into, thus causing his little brother to explode and throw a major tantrum... Tadashi then decided to go downstairs to cool off and stuff his face with _extra-hot_ hot wings (he still felt the burn).

He regretted that. Clearly, leaving Hiro alone after a fight as intense as that was a very _very_ bad idea. 

He _knew_  Hiro wouldn't come down and apologise. Wasabi's tip on reverse psychology hadn't (and would never) worked. Hiro was far too smart to fall for something as simple as that, and much to prideful to admit his was wrong without some gentle prompting. 

 _So why had he done it_?

Leaving his brother alone for hours in his room was a terrible move (he couldn't help but rethink again and again how it could have all gone differently)- especially since he got roped into helping Aunt Cass downstairs during the evening rush hour. Amidst the chaos of dealing with cranky night-shift workers, sleep-deprived college students and bossy hipsters, Hiro had managed to sneak out, undetected. 

He chose not to inform Aunt Cass. She had been upset enough when they had been thrown in that holding cell (thank god it was only temporary, he didn't know what Professor Callaghan and his friends would say if they found out he'd been thrown in  _jail_ ).  

Tadashi was pretty sure he was on the verge of heading out and hunting his little brother down himself. He  _had_ to. The kind of trouble a fourteen-year-old boy as adorable _(_ and as _arrogant)_ his brother could get into... 

He heard the front door creak open.

And the quick patter of light footsteps as they struggled to escape his brother's notice-

 _Too slow_!

Tadashi turned around, his athletic reflexes kicking in, and tackled his little brother to the ground.

" _Where have you been_?!" Tadashi hissed through his clenched jaw, his arms wrapped tight around his little brother. Hiro was wearing a different, dark-grey hoodie. Tadashi wondered what happened to the old one (he had purchased it for Hiro last year). He looked fine, for the most part.

The elder brother felt his singed nerves slowly cool, finally assured that Hiro was safe. 

"None of your business!" Hiro snapped, somehow managing kicking Tadashi in the shin. He gasped in pain and loosened his grip. Hiro quickly untangled himself from his brother's arms and scooted back, against a table. 

"Hiro,  _please_ , just _stop it_! It's late, and I'm tired-"

" _Good_! So _go to sleep_!" 

"How could I possibly go to sleep knowing you're out there alone on the streets?!" Tadashi exclaimed, his voice cracking. He paused, noticing the way Hiro froze up at his tone, reminding himself to keep his anger in check. It wouldn't help any if he started berating Hiro now... his brother had made that clear that nagging was a surefire way to make Hiro even more stubborn.  

Then... he noticed the _odd_ smell. 

"... Why do you smell like cheap air-freshener?" Tadashi asked, wrinkling his nose (they shared the same quirk) as he noted the heavy stench on his brother's body. He'd have to remind Aunt Cass to open the windows in the morning because-  _pheeew_ did that _stink_! What company made this crap anyway? _Who_ would possibly buy it?

"I got spritzed by a cleaner chasing me out the toilet," Hiro lied effortlessly. "She didn't want anyone in there while she was cleaning up."

Tadashi nodded, finding it funny (but this wasn't an appropriate time to laugh). He himself had been the victim of cranky sanitary workers back at the university. Though he never thought they'd actually have the guts to  _attack_ people. 

He'd have to be careful about that old guy back at the SFIT third-floor washrooms...

Tadashi and Hiro glared at each other for a good minute before Hiro sighed. His clothes looked dirty, his eyes tired and his hair was all ruffled (Tadashi knew this only happened after aggressive head-banging, his brother's habit for dealing with stress).

He felt his heart falter.

Had Hiro been ran into some kind of trouble? He needed to talk this out with-

"Look, Tadashi. From now on, just  _leave me alone._  I can handle myself." Hiro said, and before Tadashi could reply, he dashed up the staircase and up to their shared room. 

He heard the door slam shut, just like the door to Hiro's heart. 

Hiro's words stabbed his own heart like an icy knife. It  _hurt_. Hiro was the only piece left of his precious family- not that he didn't love and appreciate Aunt Cass, but there were happier times... when it had been him, Mom, Dad and little baby Hiro. 

And then everything ended in an instant... 

 _Shit_ , it still hurt thinking about it. 

He didn't want Hiro to shut him out. He knew Hiro needed him, just as much as he needed Hiro. They were brothers! Brothers were there for each other. 

And while he knew Hiro would be mad if he ever found the tracking device (he _was_ right... Hiro was  _beyond_ mad at this point), it was a necessary precaution. Hiro didn't think he'd allow his precious  _fourteen-_ year-old brother to go roaming the alleyways of San Fransokyo without having some kind of fail-safe, did he?

He groaned, flopping in an armchair by the window. They really needed to discuss Hiro's curfew and nightly ventures...

... The older Hamada drifted off to sleep almost instantly, his head slumping against the armrest. It didn't matter that he wasn't in a proper position to fall asleep; knowing that Hiro was safe and finally home was enough to ease his over-worked mind. 

* * *

 

Hiro flopped onto his bed- freshly showered, thankful that the foul smelling air-freshener he'd found in the trash was finally off his skin. 

He'd remembered to cover the obvious stench of cigarettes rolling in waves off him thanks to a bossy old lady he had encountered on the late train back home. She had started nagging him about 'bad habits' and how youth these days no longer had respect for law and _blah blah blah_. 

Then luckily, on the final walk back he had found a dumpster. He then proceeded to dig around in it ( _gross_ ) and found a scented-spray, practically _misting_ himself in it in desperation. 

It was foul, it was cheap... but it worked though.

Thank god. 

He tried not to think about the heartbroken look on Tadashi's face before he dashed back to their room. Was he still downstairs, stress eating like Aunt Cass did? Hiro didn't know... neither did he want to find out. 

The genius was  _exhausted_. The emotional stress he had gone through in that single night finally taking a toll on his body. He slowly drifted off to dreamland, just like his brother. 

And as the night slowly passed, the boy's computer _pinged_...

 **NEW MESSAGE (1)**.


	2. Just One Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has an epiphany... and something to drink.  
> Things get a bit more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood of this chapter might be a little darker as the plot progresses. Thank you so much for all the wonderful kudos and comments! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. :) 
> 
> And a little warning here, there is going to be scene(s) where Hiro does sinful things.  
> His little incest-conflict starts here. :3 The mood of the story is going to be similar to the film 'Kill Your Darlings', so you can ref that on Youtube if you wanna know what exactly I'm aiming for in the scenes here.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to: Diyana and Cheryl, two fellow Hidashi fans.  
> You guys are awesome.  
> Let's re-watch Big Hero 6 again!!!  
> xoxo

Birds chirped happily, as the morning rush hour slowly faded. The scent of freshly made coffee wafted through the windows, from the lively café up into the attic. Sunlight slipped through the blinds, giving the room a gentle, ethereal glow as the youngest Hamada stirred. 

He keened softly, rolling over and yanking the duvet over his head, his body curled up in a fetal position. He sighed contentedly, burying his nose into the fresh, crisp sheets of the mattress. 

He didn’t ever want to get up.

Though there was something nagging at him at the back of his mind— and the unpleasant, bitter tinge of staleness on his tongue. The young boy coughed, wondering if he had somehow fallen ill— his throat felt like sandpaper, but more moist. 

Only then did the events of the previous night grace his memory. He sighed, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. 

He’d smoked a cigarette. 

An actual _cigarette_ — he'd sucked in the toxic poison and had absorbed the nicotine into his bloodstream. 

Prior to his experience the previous night, the only contact Hiro ever had with any form of smoking was seeing cigarette boxes along the counter in the _konbini_ or observing the older kids in High School smoke them along the back fence. 

It was an odd feeling— a feeling of somewhat self-accomplishment (ridiculous, but he couldn’t push away this feeling of somehow being more… _experienced_ ) and yet guilt at his actions. 

He pinched himself on the forearm, the brief twinge of pain confirming that this wasn’t a dream. As for the aforementioned smoking; the stench of tobacco that lingered on his right index and middle finger was proof in itself (something that would take a lot of citrus and soap to remove). 

Overcome by the need to scrub his hands clean, he unwillingly debated against himself to get up. It wouldn’t bode well if Tadashi or Aunt Cass were to watch a whiff of it.

As patient and caring as they were, naïve they were not. Although, he didn’t really have much to worry about after last night. 

He wasn’t going back there anytime soon… probably never.

Tossing the covers away from his petite body, Hiro stretched his arms high above his head and wriggled his toes, grunting in satisfaction at the sweet stretch of unworked muscles. 

Hiro was famished. Specifically, he was craving for some of his Aunt’s _Al Capone_ doughnuts… though he highly doubted she would allow him such sweet things first thing in the morning (that never stopped him from getting some, though). 

He decided to take a quick shower, change and head downstairs. 

As he sat up, he noticing the empty bed across the room, bedsheets free of a single wrinkle and pillows fluffed to perfection. It was to be expected of Tadashi— being the exceptional role-model and excellent student everyone thought (and knew) he was, Tadashi took the phrase ‘ _the early bird gets the worm_ ’ way too seriously. 

The only time Hiro ever saw his brother asleep in his bed was when he worked late to develop and work on his projects, or when Tadashi had pulled an all-nighter and was still conked out (rare). 

Grabbing a soft, green towel and some fresh clothes (a simple pair of cargo pants and a purple, long-sleeved shirt), he walked across their attic bedroom (the coldness of the floorboards pinching his bare feet), and approached the bathroom door.

It was shut, and he could hear the water-heater humming. 

Being half-conscious, Hiro ignored that fact and grabbed the brass knob tightly in his right hand, twisting it and nudging the door open—

Coming face-to-face with Tadashi, who dropped  _his_ towel in surprise. 

Tadashi was naked.

.

.

.

_Naked_. 

Big brother. NAKED. _**NAKED!!!?**  
_

There was a brief pause as Hiro’s morning brain (he was clearly nothing like his brother in terms of peak performance times, he was more of a night worker) struggled to process what he was looking at. 

A sharp, collaborative scream pierced through what used to be the tranquil peace of an early spring morning. Tadashi glared as he sharply flicked his towel toward’s Hiro’s direction. 

“ _HIRO_!” He yelled, cheeks dusted a deep shade of vermillion. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking _?!_ ” 

The younger brother screeched in frustration, quickly sprinting to the sink and grabbing his toothbrush— but in his haste, knocked it towards his brother’s feet. 

He turned and crouched low, preparing to grab it and then high-tail the heck _outta there_ , but froze as he noticed something odd. H is gaze slowly trailed upwards along Tadashi’s muscular calves towards his even more muscular thighs and—

Wow. 

Just,  _wow_. 

Tadashi… had grown. 

A _lot_. 

It took him a good two seconds before he finally caught himself, jerking back and nearly bashing his head against the tub. His face flamed red, and he broke out in cold sweat, looking everywhere but at his brother. 

Where the _hell_ had he been looking?! 

He yelled a quick _idiot!_  at Tadashi, cringing at how girly his voice sounded, then ran out, his toothbrush clutched so tightly in his hand he thought it might snap. 

* * *

He slammed the door to Aunt Cass’s private bathroom shut, letting his things fall to the floor and leaned over the sink, panting hard. 

Did he seriously just check out his brother’s penis? Oh god, it sounded _so wrong_ even just voicing it in his mind. What would Tadashi do? Shy away and act awkward and stiff around him for a week? 

That happened the last time Tadashi walked in on Hiro doing _Hulk_ poses in the mirror... butt-naked. He had been eight! The  _Hulk_ had gotten Hiro curious about the human anatomy and if muscles really  _could_ swell to that height. It wasn't his fault Tadashi picked a bad time to offer him gummy bears!

No wait, wrong,  _bad_ train of thought!

Hiro shoved away those embarrassing memories form his mind. 

The brothers hadn’t seen each other naked since Hiro was six, and upon his seventh birthday, he declared himself ‘ _too mature_ ’ to take baths with his _onii-chan_ (he remembered the devastated look on Tadashi's face and Aunt Cass' amused grin when he had announced it).

No _wonder_ Tadashi had gotten so big— it had been _seven_ years since the last time he’d seen his brother naked. 

And almost immediately, his thoughts went back to the sight of his _onii-chan_ ’ _s_ huge penis. Dick. Cock. _Ochinchin_. No, _stop it_! Hiro slapped his cheeks with both hands, letting out a muffled screech of frustration through grit teeth. 

He was _not_ thinking about his brother’s cock, he thought wilfully, moving to grab his toothbrush and get that damn taste off his tongue already—

Then he paused, feeling something odd. And looked down.

There was a little tent in his pants, where Hiro Jr. stood proud and tall, for the first time in his fourteen-years. 

**_ Fuck.  _ **

* * *

Tadashi sighed, towelling himself off as quickly as possible. 

He enjoyed the feel of the fluffy and warm towel (Aunt Cass had just done a fresh round of laundry) and scrubbed his face dry, being sure to clean behind his ears. 

Catching his reflection in the mirror, the college student smiled, liking the payoff of following a healthy diet, his gym-sessions and karate training paying off. He’d been teased back in middle-school for having a shrimpy body and ears too big for his head, but not anymore. 

Speaking of bodies...

The robotics student thought back to what happened earlier with Hiro. And groaned, slapping himself on the forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. That was _not_ how he intended for the morning to play out. 

He had planned to go downstairs, sneak up a few _Al Capone_ doughnuts (his brother _loved_ those sweet, sticky health hazards for breakfast) with a cup of tea and greet his baby bro with a smile. He’d hoped to patch things up and talk to Hiro about his _disappearing_ habits but now…

He’d noticed Hiro staring at his, uh— _southern regions_ earlier. Was he shocked at the difference in their sizes? Or simply surprised to see pubic hair? Was it was time to give Hiro _the talk_?

Yikes. He swallowed, not liking the thought of that. He remembered how awkward it had been when Aunt Cass had attempted to tell him about the workings of a man and a woman, together, wrestling and therefore producing a little baby-

Oh, he was _not_ going back there. 

Maybe giving Hiro some space would do them both good. Let him have his time alone to cool down.

Tadashi slipped on a pair of jeans and a beige T-shirt, quickly blow-drying his hair and giving his reflection a big, toothy smile (to check for anything stuck in his teeth. There never was). 

“ _Hiro_ ,” He called out towards their shared bedroom. “I'm done, Hiro!” 

No answer. 

He hummed curiously. Was Hiro hiding? Maybe it was best to just leave him alone for now. He tossed his used pyjamas into the clothing hamper and moved towards the staircase leading to downstairs, past Aunt Cass’ room—

“… _Ah_ …!” 

He froze, eyes going wide. They were s o wide, they practically bulged out. 

Tadashi turned robotically to the right, staring at the wall where he had heard that sound as though Mochi had suddenly popped out of it singing the national anthem.

Holy _shit_. 

Was that...  _Hiro_?! 

A hand automatically flew up to cover his mouth in scandalised shock.  Holy _shit_ , he did _not_ hear what he just think he did—

_Then_ came a series of muffled cries, a voice weak with pleasure… coming from the Aunt Cass' bathroom. 

The bathroom that was separated by a wall of plaster and old floral wallpaper from seventy years ago, definitely _not_ soundproof. 

He slunk against the wall and onto the floor in horror, thinking of ways to tell Hiro about a young adolescent blooming into manhood (wow, good _going_ brain— even in his _mind_ this all sounded terrible). 

His little baby brother was _growing up_. His cute, baby Hiro was growing into an adult, and soon, he wouldn’t need his brother for guidance and advice anymore. 

Knowing his brother’s level of intellect, he’d probably age (mentally) even faster than a regular teenagers, reducing their time together by half... or more.  

Hiro would move out, get his own apartment, buy a car, graduate from university (oh yes, he hadn’t given up on Hiro yet! He _never_ would!) and eventually, find a nice girl and marry her. 

The last part made his heart feel heavy. He dreaded the idea of Hiro dating. Tadashi didn't trust his brother with anyone. 

“ _Haah—_!” Another pleasured moan pierced through his thoughts like an arrow.

Tadashi scrambled to his feet and practically _flew_ down the stairs, not wanting to intrude on the younger’s 'fun-time' (Fred's words). 

* * *

Hiro shuddered, rubbing the tip of his cock slowly, feeling precum slip pass trembling fingers. 

Why hadn't he tried this before?

Oh, right, because seeing a bunch of guys grip their erect penises and grunt loudly like pigs while tugging on them, as though possessed, had scared the crap out of his nine year old self. He never tried to watch the 'porn' again.

As good as it was, it still felt wet, and very... slimy. Eying the weird, slippery fluid escaping his slit, he bit down on his lower lip, trying (and failing) to contain another moan as his hand jerked his cock forward in a firm, tight grip. It was almost instinctual. 

He had tried using two hands, but it seemed as though using one hand kept the motion faster, and less clumsy so his hands wouldn't get in each other's way.

Hiro's hips jerked sharply as his fingers caressed the underside of his cock, his back arching off the wall as his hand began to pump his throbbing erection faster. He used his other hand to fondle his balls, the edge of his palm rubbing against his twitching entrance. His thighs and calves tensed (they were gonna be so sore later) and his toes curled. The burn of aching muscle made the pleasure even more notable. 

His tongue lolled out as he panted loudly, his legs spreading wider so as to give his hands easier access. So  _this_  was masturbating? It felt  _so_  good.

He knew how adults and their sex worked. Masturbating had been scary, sex (both straight and gay) had been... weird. The only thing he found tolerable was the scientific articles on sexual reproduction and the precautions one needed to know before having intercourse. 

The internet taught him so much. Though, did Tadashi really think putting up those parental firewall block things would prevent him from learning what he wanted to know? Another annoyingly, overprotective move by his brother.

Stupid, _stupid_ Tadashi.  

And yet here he was, ‘jerking off’ to the memory of his brother’s well-endowed family jewels (and stick). The sight of the thick, long and  _flaccid_ penis had made him horny, and here he was about to have the first orgasm in his young life.

He thought about what Tadashi's cock would look like erected, big and throbbing, ready to fill squirt 'ejaculation' into his anus as he gripped his thighs, pounding into his tight entrance while hitting this 'prostrate' thing straight on... _ha_! Like _that_ would-

"... _AH_!"

Hiro cried out as he felt something twist and burst inside him— watching through his teary eyes, glazed over from pleasure — as a translucent, white liquid spurted out from the tip of his dick, coating his tanned skin with white, even _more_ sticky droplets. 

His hips thrusted weakly throughout the orgasm into his hand, a weak mewl escaping his parted lips as his head lolled back. He had never imagined it to feel this good. His mind was completely relaxed, along with the rest of his body. 

He was in a state of pure euphoria... at least until the feeling faded away, bringing him back to reality.

Exhaling, he collapsed sideways onto the cold, tiled floor. His body ached, and he felt sweaty and sticky. Most uncomfortable of all was the guilt he felt at what-  _who_ exactly he'd been fantasising about. Oh, and  _surprise_! He was... 'gay'? 

Was he? He didn't know. Did jerking off to the thought of your siblings cock mean you were  _gay_? He remembered there was another definition for this... there were loads of labels for differently sexually orientated people, though he never expected himself to have to care, always thinking that he had been straight. 

Come to think of it... seeing the web-advertisements of naked girls dancing (usually on the bot-fighting sites) had never turned him on...  _GAH!_ He didn't wanna deal with this in the morning! 

Not even lunch time and his whole life had been flipped outside down, making him afraid and unsure.

Hiro was able to conclude one thing, though.

“... I hate my life.” 

* * *

After taking his shower and carefully removing all the evidence of what might have conspired in the bathroom (he apologised to Aunt Cass in his heart and vowed to find a better location for future _hormonal_ occasions) and tip-toed down the stairs, being as quiet as humanly possible.

He felt so _dirty_ after what happened. Still couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Scrubbing himself twice as much as usual in the shower hadn't helped any, it just resulted in his skin being tinged red from all that effort. 

He didn’t know much about... _incest_ (he decided he hated that word), just that it was _unnatural_ and resulted in mutated babies and broken families. 

Remembering a rumour he’d heard about Tanya Williams (a senior, back in his old high school) getting pregnant with her father’s baby, he shuddered. The poor girl had mysteriously disappeared from all her classes; some of her friends had said she’d been sent to a girl’s home while her father was sent to court for raping a minor.

No, he couldn’t— he _wouldn’t_ risk breaking their little family apart. 

But why worry? Hiro tried to reason with his overly guilty brain. This was just a phase. It's not like Tadashi or Aunt Cass would ever find out. He’d just been at the wrong place at the wrong time when his hormones had decided to act up (Hiro conveniently ignored the fact that he had only gotten the erection _after_ seeing Tadashi naked), these stupid, conflicting feelings would soon pass. 

He just needed to find another outlet.  


* * *

“Oh, sweetie, you guys look so _cute_ together!” Aunt Cass shrieked, her hair as wild as she felt, yanking her nephew’s arm so he could stand next to Kanoko Stewart (a classmate and project partner of his at school). She was very pretty, with short, dyed ash-brown hair and large, brown eyes. Kanoko was also mixed-blood, and was very tall and smart. She was rather mysterious... nobody knew anything about her except for her love of kimono dresses (she liked to wear short, lolita-styled kimonos) and that she was rich (she had a driver send and fetch her from school every day). 

Apparently getting Kanoko to meet him at the café so they could go over some last-minute changes to their project proposal had been a mistake. A _huge_ mistake. He'd completely forgotten about Aunt Cass and her tendency to embarrass (unintentionally, but still) Tadashi during social get-togethers. The last time had been during beat-poetry night when one of Tadashi's teachers had shown up and Aunt Cass had proceeded to show her every single baby picture she could dig out. 

How the heck were they supposed to get any work done with Aunt Cass leaning over them and taking pictures/cooing at them every two minutes?

Well, they could always leave. 

“ _Uh, sorry about this, Kanoko-chan_.” He said in fluent Japanese, giving her a sheepish smile. They were both fluent in it (it helped when half the signs in San Fransokyo were in Japanese!), and Tadashi took every opportunity he had to practice the language his parents had spoke so he wouldn’t get rusty. In a way, it was like a connection to them. “ _Would you like to head somewhere else to finish this_?”

“ _No, it’s fine,_ ” She assured him, giving him a kind smile. “ _We’ll be done in about an hour anyway. No need to trouble yourself._ ”

He smiled back.

_Maybe it would be a good idea to continue Hiro's Japanese lessons?_ He couldn't help but wonder. Tadashi nearly snorted at himself, he was  _way_ too concerned with Hiro's upbringing (he admitted unwillingly). 

They both turned back to their respective laptops, enjoying the tea Aunt Cass had prepared (while ignoring her giggling). 

* * *

 

Oh. 

Hiro stared at the couple, stared at the way Tadashi said something in Japanese (something Tadashi was taught personally by their deceased parents) and the way that they smiled at each other. 

_Oh_. 

He retreated back up the stairs to his room, appetite lost. 

* * *

 

** **NEW MESSAGE (1)**  
** ** _TO: MEGABOT_MASTER_ **

**TONIGHT,  
HANABI-CHAN’S KARAOKE LOUNGE,  
10PM SHARP**

**COME ALONE.  
**

* * *

 

Another night, out in the shady backalleys of San Fransokyo. The place was as dingy and unpleasant as ever, and this time he'd been unfortunate enough to witness a drunk man throw up his dinner all over the sidewalk. Hiro gagged, willing the disgusting image out of his head. 

At least this time, he was 80% sure Tadashi wouldn’t notice he had snuck out. He patted himself on the back for managing to out-ninja his brother (on rare occasions, he was careful enough to evade Tadashi's  _otouto_ sensors).

He’d been extra careful to feign sleep, breathing in and out as evenly as possible, even shifting a bit to replicate the odd sleeping positions Tadashi commented he made sometimes when tired. 

And only after did he hear his brother head to the garage (no doubt to work on his robotics homework; he wouldn’t be done till the wee hours in the morning and he’d probably fall asleep on the garage's desk or whatever) did he sneak out of bed, slip on his new hoodie and shoes, then shifted the pillows so they looked like his silhouette, laying on his side. 

Finally, he’d dragged a sleepy Mochi and placed him under the covers (it hadn't been easy, he though sourly as he eyed the scratch marks on his left arm) so when Mochi breathed, it would look like he was still sound asleep, breathing evenly. 

Mission accomplished! 

The thought passed as the wind bit into the skin on his cheeks. He shuddered, tugging his jacket tighter around his body. Wherever he was instructed to go had better have a heater. It was much colder than it had been the previous night.

Turning left, he glanced at the neon-lit signs across the small shop-houses, all closed. Only a few windows remained lit, and the doors leading to the basement shops were open. He noticed the words ‘花火ちゃんのカラオケ屋’ lit by green fluorescent lights pointing to a steep staircase leading down, and sighed in relief. 

He’d found it. 

* * *

Hiro was greeted by a pat on the head from Toshi, an excited hug from Yoko and a scowl from Ivan. The four of them had been escorted by a scowling woman in a tight black dress towards the back— the VIP lounge.

The sad ballad of poor singing from the other customers (through the almost soundproof walls) grated on Hiro's nerves. He hoped none of his 'new friends' would force him to sing. He was terrible at it. _  
_

It was a small, old-fashioned lounge, the walls completely bare (decorated slightly with some graffiti scribbled with permanent marker) and several, bare lightbulbs hung from the ceiling, giving the room a warm, gentle glow. There was a small, make-shift bar in the corner (a cart, actually), with a bottles of alcohol displayed proudly, and a bartender (was he?) manning the booth. 

Despite it being a karaoke place, nobody was singing. Instead, old 30s American jazz music played softly in the background, giving the place a sort of classy feel (even though it was anything but).  The floor was cement, furnished with a few separate and rattly tables, big plush sofas and smelled like alcohol and detergent. 

The place was scattered with a few people (only elite bot-fighters, dealers and experts were allowed in here according to Yoko). Despite the surplus of space available, they were mostly all crammed around one table, talking - more like yelling - loudly. 

To his dismay, that was where he was dragged to, and he was forced onto the cough in-between Toshi and a friendly-looking Indian man with a prominent beard. They were greeted as the approached the table, some of them throwing curious glances in Hiro's direction but not bothering to question them.

Hiro felt awkward. 

Out of place. 

He took a cigarette offered to him by Toshi (hands barely trembling this time, it seemed pre-programmed, almost) and lit it up slowly (careful not to suck in too fast this time) and inhaled, blowing out a plume of smoke in what he hoped was a cool way, and leaned back into the cushion, trying to get comfortable. 

He didn’t know anybody here nor did he recognise their faces (he'd only started bot-fighting in the West the previous night, after all)... though they all seemed to  have heard of him after Yoko proudly informed them using his bot-fighting _title_ (“The _fox_? You’re kidding right? He’s only a kid!”). 

But beyond that, nobody seemed interesting in conversing with him. This sucked. Hiro had come, thinking that they would bring him to some of the higher-ranking, exclusive bot-fights so he could blow off steam, not smoke and waste time sitting her feeling awkward around people he didn't care to know. 

Yeah, he should probably just leave. 

He smoked the cigarette to the line again (not wanting to be rude to Toshi who had given him a free smoke), pretending to laugh at their crude jokes and finally stubbed out his cigarette, about to declare himself utterly _exhausted_ and leave... when he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a handsome, brown-haired caucasian male. 

The man wore a white button-down shirt under a black vest and a pair of tapered brown pants. He also wore an expensive silver watch accompanied by polished, black dress shoes. 

His posh look didn’t seem to fit in with the wildly dressed fashionista bunch Hiro was currently sitting with (seriously, one of them had rainbow coloured dip-dyed hair accompanied with overalls with nothing but a pink bra underneath... how was she not freezing?). 

“Hey,” The man's low and smooth voice greeted, eying the people around the table. A few of the girls giggled and one even gave him a coy wink. 

Hiro expected the guy to start joining in the conversation and (like the others) ignore him completely- but to Hiro's complete and utter surprise, he held out a glass in _his_ direction, filled with a cloudy, white liquid that looked like liquid smoke.

“Juice?” He offered, giving Hiro a charming smile. 

"He’s _fourteen_.” Toshi remarked, raising his eyebrows, unimpressed, at the unnamed man. The latter shrugged, still holding the drink still in Hiro’s face. Across the table, Yoko laughed loudly, a high-pitched, grating laugh that made Hiro tense, afraid for his safety. “Says the loser who offered him a cigarette!” 

Hiro ignored their casual teasing, looking at the drink curiously. 

“What’s in it?” He asked, despite the logical part of his mind telling him to just ignore the guy. 

“Oh, mostly sprite,” He said, giving Hiro a little wink. “And maybe a little vodka.” 

“Just a _little_ , Benny?” The Indian man asked, arms crossed. Yoko just continued cackling with laughter. “Too  _kawaii_ for your own good, Hiro~!” She sang, slinging an arm around her _fujita_ friend. He narrowed his eyes. He knew what that meant! He wasn't cute, he was handsome (Aunt Cass always said so). 

The bot-fighter flinched as the shot glass was shoved closer to his face. It seemed as though this stranger wasn't going to take no for an answer. By now, Hiro would have unleashed the wrath of Megabot on him, but he didn't want to risk starting a fight with so many dangerous, unknown individuals closed in a room with him.

He noticed Toshi glancing in his direction- he _knew_  that look. The same worried (and disappointed) look Tadashi gave him whenever Hiro returned home after a bot-fight, on the occasion Tadashi hadn't been quick enough to check the GPS tracker or had been preoccupied with work to notice his little brother was missing (or was it the _stupid_ tracker telling his brother he was safe, just up to no good?). 

Hiro pushed those irritating thoughts out of his mind, not wanting his mood to be ruined. 

“C’mon, _Hiro-kun_. Live a little!” Benny said, gently pressing the cool glass against his soft, trembling lips. As he inhaled, he smelled it. The scent of alcohol mixed with the sweet in the air didn't repulse him, but it didn't make him feel like drinking it either (just like the cigarettes). 

Tadashi's face popped into his head again, the look of disappointment clearer than ever. And then the image of him with his new girlfriend; the girlfriend he hadn't bothered to tell Hiro about. 

“Sure,” Hiro said, taking the glass from Benny, their fingers brushing intentionally as he slid it into his smaller hand. “Why not?”

He downed it in one gulp. 

* * *

As a man with a reputation and a huge libido, Benny felt like having a fuck. 

Maybe a boy, this time. 

Sharp blue eyes scanned the room as he looked for any potential targets. 

His gaze lingered on a short, _adorable_ teenage boy.

Benny smiled as he eyed the kid Toshi and Yoko brought along (he knew Ivan, being the angry, distrustful shit he was, couldn’t have wanted him around). He'd heard from an acquaintance that younger teens generally felt better, and were easier to manipulate.  

The brunet licked his lips as he eyed the kid’s big, doe-like eyes, petite nose and— holy _shit_  was that a tooth-gap? He had a pretty face, too. Asian… Japanese, from the looks of it. Though there was a distinct shade of hazel in those eyes and the flushed, cream-coloured skin that hinted of mixed blood. _Yum_. 

“Give me a _ghost bomb_ ,” He whispered to Manny (his parter-in-crime, who was in charge of serving the alcohol tonight). Waiting patiently while Manny fixed the drink, he sucked in his blunt sharply and allowed the drug to numb his senses, letting a content sigh as he felt his muscles relax. Taking a hit always made flirting a lot easier. It was like his nerves buzzed out. 

Ha,  _buzzed_. 

Everything seemed brighter, less dull— and Benny laughed, ready to hit it up with the kid. 

Taking the glass from Manny, he approached their little table, dodging a few people (mostly ladies) who he didn't exactly feel like entertaining. He was famous for being amazing in bed, and sometimes his reputation would land him in trouble. But not tonight- tonight would be fun. 

He greeted them, and charmingly offered the kid a drink. 

Little _Hiro_  (what a cute name) had been hesitant at first, looking away and shying from his strong advances. Toshi looked at him with lazy displeasure, and Benny was about to get ready to flinch away (he knew the green-haired man liked to fling _lit_ cigarettes at people he found irritating), when the kid had coyly took the glass from his hand, downing the whole thing in one gulp. 

Woah. This kid had some serious balls... that, or he didn't understand how alcohol worked. 

“Plenty more where that came from,” Benny said, gently taking Hiro’s hand and leading him towards the back of the room, across from Manny. He sat down, his mind buzzing his pleasure, making him feel as though he'd just sunk on fluffy cloud. 

Hiro had blinked, asking if he was supposed to grab a chair. No problem. He merely hoisted Hiro onto his lap, chuckling at the boy’s startled squeak. He was warm and snug against his body. A little skinny than what he usually preferred, though... it didn't seem to be a problem. Benny swallowed as felt Hiro adjust himself in his lap, that tight ass doing wonders to his (once) flaccid cock, and snapped his fingers.

Manny appeared, two _new_ shot glasses in hand, a little, jealous leer on his face. 

“You _owe_ me, B.” He hissed, giving Hiro a hungry once-over. 

“Yeah, yeah, _get outta’ here_.” He shoed Manny away with a flick of his middle-finger after handing Hiro the drink. The kid was tense. Very tense. He could tell that Hiro had no sexual experience whatsoever, and that made the thought of fucking him even more appealing. He'd make the kid feel things he'd never felt before, fuck him into oblivion and make him scream in orgasm for the first time in his young life. 

He _loved_ first times. 

“Here, _beautiful_ ,” He said, whispering hotly in Hiro’s ear, giving the shell a lick and a gentle (yet firm) nip with his teeth, enjoying the little gasp that escaped from Hiro. “Enjoy.” 

They drank in companionable silence, listening to the soft background music and the loud, rowdy laughter and swearing coming from Toshi’s table. He felt Hiro relax (slowly), and smiled to himself. It was a very peaceful feeling, sitting here with a cute boy in his lap while he was surrounded by (mostly) like-minded friends. 

Hiro surprised him by initiating a conversation. 

“So… _Benny_ , are you a bot-fighter too?”

“Me? Good god, _no_. I just serve the poison... though I bet sometimes.” Seeing Hiro’s confused look, he jingled the ice in his drink. “I’m a _bartender_.” 

“Oh!” Was Hiro’s _intelligent_ (and cute) response. “That makes sense.” He remarked, eying Benny's clothing again. The latter smirked and pressed Hiro down so he was laying comfortably on his chest, feeling pleased with himself as he saw the red that coloured Hiro's cheeks. 

Benny held in a snort. This kid was naïve… though in a good way for a virgin, he supposed. What was a kid like this doing all the way down here? This was where society’s trash came out to play. The forgotten, the misfits, the people who wanted more out of life than being ordinary citizens in the fast-moving world. Nobody wanted to be forgotten, so they chose to live wild, live free. 

That meant breaking laws and moral values, but none of them really cared,  _especially_ not he.

Right now, all _he_ cared about was getting Hiro's sweet ass nice and tight around his cock, moaning and writhing under him as they fucked into next morning. 

He felt his libido rise at the mere thought. The fact that Hiro was sitting on his flaccid cock wasn’t helping any, either- the boy tensed up again almost immediately as he realised what exactly had been poking at his butt. 

“ _Hiro_ ,” He said, his voice smooth as silk, setting down his drink and wrapping his toned arms around the smaller’s waist. The bot-fighter was tense— so tense he seemed frozen solid. 

Benny clicked his tongue.  They needed to fix that. 

He kissed the nape of Hiro’s neck, slowly kissing a soft trail of fluttery, teasing kisses down to the collar of his shirt. His hands worked magic on the boy's nerves, rubbing the boy’s chest in soft, slow circles as the other maintained a firm hold on Hiro’s trembling waist. 

Slowly, he felt Hiro relax, leaning into his touch. 

* * *

He was _touching_ him. 

Touching him in ways Hiro hadn't dreamed he'd be touched until a few hours ago. This was all moving so fast- even his highly intellectual brain struggled to catch up. There was a complete stranger fondling him in some ratty old karaoke lounge in front of a bunch of delinquent bot-fighters. Wow. It  _sounded_ insane- like something he'd never in a million years do... but here he was, doing it anyway.

It did feel rather odd, though. Ticklish, almost. Most of the body-contact he'd received when were hugs from Aunt Cass and casual, familial touches from Tadashi. Oh, and Mochi liked to rub against his legs sometimes when he wanted affection. 

He realised it could be the alcohol blurring his thought process. He had ingested two glasses, and he was pretty sure vodka was a strong alcoholic drink not suitable for beginners. But he couldn't bring himself to care, and gasped sharply as he felt Benny lick and suck on his right earlobe. So  _good_...!

What if it were _Tadash_ i touching him like this?

Tadashi, raining kisses on his skin and holding him like he was the world’s most priceless jewel. Tadashi grinding up into his ass, whispering dirty things into his ear, how he was going to feel  _so fucking good_ and love that feel of cock up his ass. 

It wouldn't hurt to play pretend. 

* * *

Benny wasn’t expecting this from a male, inexperienced, fourteen-year-old _virgin_ , but to his complete and utter surprise (this kid was full of surprises), it happened.  Hiro turned around and joined their lips willingly. Firm, yet charmingly shy against his more skilled ones. 

He smiled into the kiss - it was always more fun when his partners initiated things - and took over with ease.

The soft, wet sounds of their lips rang in their ears as the intense make-out session slowly got more and more heated. Their lips massaged against each other’s, every now and then their tongues peeked out to brush against each other. 

It was a battle to see who would cave first. 

* * *

Hiro did, parting his bruised lips and allowing the older man to gently flip him around and tug him so they were chest-to-chest, moaning softly as his mouth was utterly _ravaged_ by this stranger. 

No, _no_. 

Not a stranger, his drunk mind quipped in (was he drunk? He didn't know, didn't care).

Tadashi. 

_Tadashi_...

Tadashi was holding him. His brother was kissing him. Tadashi’s tongue brushed against his own intimately, a large hand gently brushing against the bottom of his jaw, titling his head for easier access. Tadashi's tongue rubbed hotly against the roof of his mouth, and he felt a trail of saliva escape his lips and he moaned, gripping Tadashi's shirt tightly. 

He had always found this gross when watching old rom-coms with Aunt Cass, but now… 

Hiro's toes curled in pleasure as he felt Tadashi grind up into his ass, desperate and just as horny as he was. Was this a dream? Was Tadashi finally going to make love to him? He wanted this... so much. 

Hiro laughed softly, his eyes closed in hazy pleasure and wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck and broader shoulders (had Tadashi grown? He felt different). 

* * *

The lounge had gone slightly quieter, and Benny knew they were being watched. 

Couldn't bring himself to care, though, not with this sexy, horny young teen in his lap, so willing and eager. He enjoyed the way Hiro clung tightly to his neck, and that little tinkling laugh that escaped his swollen lips. 

Public displays of affection were nothing new around here— stuffing a bunch of antsy teenagers and experienced adults in the same vicinity, both with a penchant for danger and adrenaline, often resulted in hook-ups and sexual advances. They were prohibited from having sex in the lounge though... he'd have to bring Hiro back to his apartment... 

... Though it was getting pretty hard to tear away from Hiro's cute little moans and the ass that was grinding back down on his erect cock.

Neither of them cared about being watched, their minds buzzed with drink and pleasure to thinking of anything touching each other-  _more_. 

_Clak. Clak. Clak._  


The last thing Benny Walters remembered was Hiro going limp in his arms, and a sharp, intense pain on his forehead. 

* * *

Hiro groaned in pain as he swore ("Stupid, annoying... _fucking_... truck... _ugh_.") at the loud, overly cheerful music of the ice-cream truck pounding against his throbbing forehead. He wailed as he clutched his pillow against his ears, trying to block out the sound.

So _this_ was a hangover. 

Alcohol. 

NEVER _EVER_ again. 

What the hell happened? The details eluded him, and he twisted onto his side, scrunching his eyebrows as he tried to remember.  When he tried to recall how he had gotten home, all he could recall was a... _nothing_. 

The last thing he could remember was-

Oh _fuck..._!

Hiro scrambled onto his hands and knees — regretting it immediately as his vision turned white and faded into fuzzy dots, the blood in his head swirling and making him feel like the earth was spinning. 

He remembered the man's touches all too well. They were still fresh on his skin, making him shiver in fear at how far-gone he had been to get completely _besotted_ with pleasure. Had he slept with Benny? He shifted his ass, nearly crying in relief as he felt no pain or soreness, which would have been a sure indication of having lost his virginity (thank you, internet).

Then another chilling thought penetrated (ooh,  _bad_ choice of words) his mind.

He’d been fantasising about _Tadashi_ while making out with a complete stranger. His older brother, who he had grew up with. His best friend, role-model and the most important in his life besides Aunt Cass, despite his irritating, over-protective nature. Hiro felt the guilt hit him in waves as he remembered how poorly he'd been treating Tadashi. 

No wonder Tadashi had gotten a girlfriend. He  _deserved_ it. Tadashi's life didn't revolve around him, after all. His brother had his own life, his own future to worry about. They were going to grow up, and move out, grow apart eventually...  _  
_

The thought made him sick. 

Reaching for his pillow (ready to scream into it, good thing Tadashi wasn't in the room), he noticed something odd. 

Something yellow caught his eye. A square, yellow piece of paper stuck subtly onto his bed-post, partially hidden by his pillow.  A note. Left behind by the person who had somehow, magically whisked him away from the  _west_ side of San Fransokyo back to this humble little establishment he called home. 

He swallowed, leaning closer, almost afraid to read what was on it. 

* * *

**Don’t take drinks from strangers if you can’t handle it! You horny little shit.**

**\- Yoko**

* * *

Hiro groaned and flopped back onto his bed, crushing the note into a little ball and flicking it into the dustbin with practiced ease. What time has she brought him home? Had she really managed to sneak him back in without anyone noticing? Were  _fujitas_ trained in the art of _ninjitsu_ as well?

How did she even  _know_  where he lived? Just-  _argh_! Forget it! 

 _Fujitas_ had their ways, after all. He decided not to question it, grimacing as the music continued to drill his patience. He had half a mind to throw something down at the truck... maybe Tadashi's snowboard. 

The sound of quick, hurried footsteps could be heard heading towards the room door. Hiro quickly pulled the covers over his (holy _mother of megazon_ , had she  _changed_ him back into his pajamas as well?!) body and pretended to be asleep. 

"Good  _afternoon_ , knucklehead!" Tadashi sang loudly, and Hiro resisted the urge to throw something (heavy) at his brother's head.  _He_ didn't go prancing and singing about when his brother had gotten drunk after prom! Not that Tadashi _knew_ he was hungover... but still. 

He had to control his expression, though. Hiro couldn't risk Tadashi suspecting what he had been doing the previous night. The idea of Tadashi finding out he'd been - to put it bluntly - making out and coming extremely close to sleeping with an older man while fantasising about him utterly  _terrified_ him. 

"Look what I've got!  _Al Capone_ doughnuts," Tadashi held the breakfast tray towards Hiro's tense body, a big, dopey grin on his face. Hiro peeked out from under the blanket, giving his brother a weak glare, pretending to have just woken up

"'m not hungry." He said, as his stomach wailed in protest. He flushed pink, hiding his face in his pillow. Tadashi chuckled and set the tray down onto Hiro's nightstand, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately, a gentle smile on his face. 

"Look, Hiro..." Tadashi began, scratching his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry, alright? I should have never intruded on your privacy. But I  _worry_ about you _so much._ You're so important to me, Hiro-" Tadashi began to explain himself but before he could continue, Hiro leapt up and flung his arms around his brother, breathing in deeply as he buried his face into his brother's neck.

Tadashi was momentarily stunned, his eyes wide as he felt his brother's shaky warm breath on his neck as his chest rose and fell erratically. 

"Whatever, _butthead_ ," Hiro grumbled, though Tadashi could hear the happiness in his voice. Yes. _Yes!_ They were _finally_ making progress. A day of not talking and having Hiro ignore and scowl at him felt like an eternity. "Just stop talking and let me eat my breakfast in peace." 

The older Hamada laughed heartily, his heart crying with relief, and held his brother firmly in his arms, rubbing gentle circles on Hiro's lower back. 

"Good to have you back, _nerd_." 

" _Nn_." Hiro grunted, his grip growing tighter as he conked his head playfully against Tadashi's collarbone. 

Hiro's mind was busy trying to memorise what this felt like. What Tadashi felt like. Nothing like Benny, who'd been all about sex and sleazy touches- Tadashi's touch felt like warmth, concern and love. 

They smelled very different- Benny smelled like smoke and heavy cologne while Tadashi smelled like soap, aftershave and floral fabric softener... which, in Hiro's opinion, was the best, most comforting smell in the world. 

"Missed you." He croaked, his throat dry, his heart fluttering at what felt like a million beats per second.

Tadashi felt like  _home_. 

"Missed you too, _bro_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> The rest of the nerd squad comes in! We learn something (not so) surprising about Gogo...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Twitter: @megabot_master  
> Tumblr: lususlashout
> 
> Any feedback or ideas are welcome! :)


	3. Just A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro meets the geek squad, and his idol, while Tadashi battles conflicting emotions and thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!!
> 
> 1) It's been a week since Tadashi and Hiro made up! The story is kicking into drive now-- and just take note that since they practically wasted a week (well, Hiro did, with his lollygagging), they've missed the proposal deadline for the SFIT showcase and Hiro will be opting to enter SFIT by the examination way (IF he decides to... you'll see! ;)
> 
> 2) The gang does not know about Hiro's bot-fighting habits so far. Japanese families (well Asian families in general) are very VERY private about things they're not particularly proud of. I highly doubt Tadashi would have told them of Hiro's tendencies to break the law. 
> 
> A BIG SHOUTOUT TO RUI (haha YES it's really Ray writing this story okay) and Craig (for help with the vocab over Skype HAHA).
> 
> To the-nightwing-rises ON TUMBLR! Thank you so much for the drawing!!! I screamed really loud when I saw it, hehe! x 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, my fellow Hidashi peeps! ;D

** ONE WEEK LATER **

* * *

 

** \----  nerdCappa [NC]  has added womanUP [WU] , fashionablyChem [FC] ,  cleanCut [CC]  and  scienceSupergeek [SS ] to the conversation! ---- **

**FC:** H ey everyone **! ^_^)/**

**CC:** Morning.

**SS:** eyyyyyyy sup my people

**WU:** ?

**NC:** hey, guys! :)

**NC:** oh, just wanted to give you guys a heads up, bringing my lil bro over in a bit.

 ** FC:  ** Yay!!!! I can’t wait to meet him! :3

 ** FC: ** Does he like sweets? I have some chocolate fudge cake I can share with him!!!! 

 ** WU:  ** make sure you keep an eye on him and he doesn’t touch anything dangerous

 ** NC:  ** haha will do!

 ** NC:  ** and yeah, he does HL! :) he really loves gummy bears too

 ** FC:  ** okieeeeee~

** SS:  ** awesomeeeeee can’t wait to see tadashi jr

 ** SS:  ** does he wear baseball caps like u

 ** NC:  ** unfortunately, no :( he thinks they’re stupid...

 ** CC:  ** hm… he sounds like somebody i’d get along with. 

 ** NC:  ** … :/

 **WU:** wasabi  
  
 **WU:** don't be jealous u can't wear headgear

**WU:** cause of that enormous hairdo

** SS:  ** ahahaha

 **SS:** OWNED

 ** FC:  ** Lol!!!! >_<)/

 ** CC:  ** hey! >:(

* * *

Tadashi laughed, tucking his phone into his messenger bag (not a purse!) and entered the café. 

The place was as busy as ever— with Aunt Cass and the part-timers flying around the trying to deal with the rush hour customers. Well, he supposed all the hustle and bustle meant that business was going well. Everybody loved her pastries and coffee, they were the best around this side of town. 

He gave Aunt Cass a smile and a wave, not attempting to walk over and hug her as she was currently taking orders from an impatient-looking office worker. She grinned back, shooing up upstairs as she keyed in the woman's orders, hurrying back to the coffee counter. 

There was a plate of cold scrambled eggs and bacon on the small table near the kitchen, a sure sign that Hiro hadn’t woken up in time for breakfast and had wasted another plate of Aunt Cass' cooking.

He sighed, taking off his shoes as he reached the stairwell and placed them on the bamboo shoe rack, thinking about his plans for later. Hiro would have to be lured (or dragged) out of the house first, there was no way he was going willingly.

Tadashi really hoped Hiro wouldn’t be _too_ mad when they reached their destination.

He climbed up the steps as quietly as possible, wondering Hiro would react to seeing the intriguing ideas his course mates had come up with.  There was no doubt- he'd be pretty amazed. Hiro would be slightly intrigued, and then just plain _eager_ to examine and hear how their devices worked.  

And seeing their amazing new theories and inventions would no doubt get his genius brain whirring with inspiration... giving him the urge to join SFIT! Well, if everything went according to plan.  

He just hoped Hiro wouldn’t deny his true calling because he wanted to prove Tadashi wrong.  

Wanting to surprise his brother (tackle him and lift him off the bed by his ankles), he tip-toed across the floor and silently twisted the brass knob to their room, pushing it open as lightly as possible. 

He eyed the lump in bed, his brother’s hair poking out from underneath the duvet. The bonehead was even snoring— a cute, high-pitched, wheezy kind of snore that made him smile. There was even a little whistling noise where the air escaped from his tooth gap (Hiro had always been embarrassed about his _dental flaw_ , but Tadashi found it incredibly cute).

Removing his cap and tossing it onto his bed (it landed perfectly), he grinned, ready to pounce—

“… _Nnn_ …!” 

A whimper froze Tadashi in his tracks. 

His eyes went wide, noticing the way Hiro’s toes were curled, and the stiff, odd posture of Hiro's body. 

Was he sick?

Leaping into action, the older brother hurried over and yanked the cover off Hiro’s body, expecting to see Hiro feverish and trembling with cold (it always _terrified_ Tadashi to see Hiro ill). 

What he saw though, was the last thing he had been expecting. 

_Oh my god_. 

Tadashi’s eyes bugged out of his skull as he eyed the obvious patch of _damp_ on his brother’s pants, on his crotch. 

It was too small an amount to be urine. 

And he knew the signs.

God.

A wet dream. 

Hiro was having a _wet dream_. 

The boy’s face was flushed pink, and he curled up slightly at the sudden loss of warmth. He mewled as he rolled, flipping over onto his front, moaning softly as his clothed erection rubbed against the mattress. 

And much to Tadashi’s _horror_ (his little brother, _innocent, baby Hiro_ was having a _wet dream_ ), he began to rut against the mattress drowsily, still stuck in ~~adult~~ dream land as his hips twitched every now and then, his ass twerking up and down ever so slightly, causing the mattress to squeak softly.

Tadashi backed away so quickly he would have gotten friction burns on his feet if he hadn’t been wearing socks. 

He covered his mouth, letting out a muffled screech (well, a muffled squeak, anyway- he was far too shocked to make any  _real_ sound). 

What to do? 

_WHAT TO DO_?!?!?!!

The emotional side of his brain screamed at him to shake Hiro awake immediately and put an end to this pubescent madness- and the other, more _logical_ side of his mind told him to get the  _fuck_ (yeah, he cursed!) out of there!

He let out a shaky exhale as he watched Hiro attempt to fuck the mattress. 

His movements were getting erratic, and more desperate. 

He _knew_ Hiro was rather... _active_ while sleeping (and the fact that he had taught Hiro karate hadn't helped. One of the reasons why Tadashi slept in a separate bed instead of snuggling to sleep with his brother to make sure he didn’t sneak out at night to bot-fight), but this was _ridiculous_. 

Tadashi yanked his shirt over his head, covering his entire face, and hurriedly left the room as Hiro’s soft moans heightened in pitch and turned into weak, breathless pants. 

The door clicked shut behind him. 

If only he had stayed a moment longer, he would have heard Hiro’s breathless whisper. 

The name of the person he'd been dreaming of. 

“ _Tadashi_ …” 

* * *

Slamming the bathroom door shut behind him, Tadashi slid down onto the cold tiled floor, groaning as he hid his face in his hands. 

This was the second time he caught Hiro… ~~you know what~~. 

_God_! 

How was he going to talk to Hiro about this? He couldn’t just leave Hiro alone— at the very least, he was going to have to ask Hiro whether or not he knew how sex worked and the precautions required (and also he was _fourteen_ , _way_ too young to have sex!). 

Maybe ask Aunt Cass for help...? 

No, asking her would make it twice as embarrassing for Hiro. 

This was something that needed man-to-man advice, something he didn’t have the privilege of when he’d been a kid. 

He remembered how he’d found out about the workings of sex during Health class in the first year of high school. Running off to the toilet to escape the teasing of his peers (he had been _horrified_ during the whole lesson, especially when the teacher whipped out the more...  _visual_ examples) hadn’t been a pleasant experience. 

Tadashi sighed, rubbing his temples.

What would Mom and Dad say?

He already knew. 

Okay, _okay_ , he’d just talk to Hiro over dinner (maybe order pizza?), get them to eat in their room so they’d have some privacy and so Aunt Cass wouldn’t overhear anything—

It was then did Tadashi realise, with a horrified expression (his face was getting rather tired from all the strain), that he was… 

_ ohgodohgodohgod _

He looked down.

_Hard_. 

There was a stunned silence as he stared incredulously at the tent in his trousers.

_what the fu-_

He, Tadashi Hamada, awesome older brother, perfect role-model and the top of his robotics class at the excellent San Fransokyo Institute of Technology had an _erection_  after watching his little brother... hump a mattress (???). _  
_

“ _Fuck_!” He swore, running his hands through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Was he just… _pent-up_ (he didn't like those words, it made him sound like a containment unit)? After all, he hadn’t had sex in about a _year_. Most guys his age would be horny and easily hormone-controlled by now.

Oh yes— Tadashi was _not_ a virgin, like most people thought he was. 

He had lost his virginity back when he had been seventeen, to his first girlfriend of three months, unknown to Hiro and Aunt Cass (she had been a very nice person, with blond hair and a kind smile). After they had broken up, he had two other lovers- both for short durations of time and kept secret from his family. He only had sex with only one of them, though. 

He wasn’t like the others his age, who used sex as a way to blow off steam (none of his friends were virgins, that was for damn sure). 

To him, sex had always been a way of expressing love and your attraction to that one special person. He knew this way of thinking was considered ‘ _old fashioned_ ’ (Fred had _laughed in his face_ , when he’d rejected an offer to set him up with a female friend of theirs for some _fun time_ and told him _why_ ), but he chose to keep to it. 

_Moral values are all a man has_ , his father's words rang in his head.

Though that didn’t explain why he had gotten… _turned on_ at the sight of Hiro’s lustful body.

... That sounded  _terrible_.

He shuddered, the thought of becoming like the child-molesters raping their old children (scandals were always a favourite in the San Fransokyo Times) killing whatever erection he had.

Tadashi thumped his head against the wooden door.

Maybe it was time to find an outlet. 

* * *

**ID: MEGABOT_MASTER**  
 **(0) NEW MESSAGES  
(1) NEW EVENTS**

* * *

Hiro frowned as he closed the application window, tossing the towel onto his bed, having rubbed his hair dry.

Reaching for a comb and running it through his wild locks, he thought about his situation. 

It had been a week since he’d last been contacted by his _wilder friends_  to hang out. Had his complete lack of alcohol tolerance thrown them off? Did they find him troublesome? Or simply forgotten about him?

Wait—

_He didn’t care_! 

Hiro growled in frustration as he pushed himself away from his computer, getting up and flopping back down onto the floor, pulling on his socks forcefully. 

_ (He tried to ignore the itch at the back of his throat and the irregular throb of his heart, ~~craving for another cigarette~~.) _

He’d just head down for lunch, and then…

The bot-fighter sighed.

Then what? 

He had nothing to do now, during the day. 

Life had been terribly boring after he’d graduated high school, the nightly bot fights he attended were the only highlights in his life. And even then, they were getting duller as his skills improved, defeating all his opponents with basically zero effort. 

Tadashi was getting busier with school, no longer having as much time to accompany him like the good old days. 

_Maybe_ it wouldn’t be so bad to attend college?

Nah. 

Heading downstairs, the buzz of the café's occupants and the scent of freshly grounded coffee beans wafted into his nostrils.

_ Thump thump thump _ .

He raised his eyebrows at the sound of loud and hurried footsteps approaching him. 

He skittishly turned the corner and ran straight into his brother, sending them both toppling onto the ground, forming a mess of tangled limbs and groaning voices.

“What the _hey_ , bro!” Hiro whined in pain, sitting up and rubbing his sore elbow. Good thing he remembered not to swear- that would have earned him a smack across the head.

“Sorry, bro.” Tadashi said apologetically, looking at their legs, still tangled. 

He groaned slightly as he grabbed Hiro by the elbow and heaved him to his feet. Kid was getting heavier. _Growing up_ , his brain reminded him. He quickly scanned Hiro for any bruises or scrapes, and when he found none, he quickly looked away. 

_Weird_ , Hiro thought at his brother’s unusual behaviour.  _Usually he’d fuss a lot more._

The older Hamada tugged on his brother’s hand silently and led him towards the café's main seating area.

Hiro winced as the bright light glared into his eyes, trying to tune out the loud and jumbled voices of the customers around him. They made their way over to Aunt Cass first, and Tadashi knew what he was supposed to do. 

He wished Aunt Cass a good morning and allowing her to hug him to her heart’s content. 

"Be back in time for dinner! I'm making our favourite!" She promised, yanking them both into a tight headlock. They laughed and parted, Tadashi giving her a wave.  He tried not to stare at the way Tadashi’s arms flexed as he dragged Hiro towards the glass door— 

_Huh_?

“Where are we going? Hey— _dude_ , I haven’t even had _breakfast_!” He protested weakly as they walked (well he was _dragged_ ) through the doors, passing Mrs Matsuda (who was wearing zebra leggings with a striped crop t-shirt) and heading towards the garage, where Tadashi’s moped was parked, its new coat of maroon paint gleaming proudly in the sun. 

“I’m taking you out for _lunch_ ,” Tadashi replied, pointing up at the sky and indicating how late Hiro had slept in... _again_. “We haven’t hung out in awhile and I thought now would be a good time.”

“You can’t just _decide_ we’re hanging out.” Nevertheless, Hiro climbed onto the backseat and slid his arms around his brother’s waist. He usually clung onto Tadashi’s shoulders but… 

Well, it’s not like this was _illegal_ or anything.

“I’m sorry, _Hiro_ _-sama_ , I didn’t know I had to make an appointment.” Tadashi replied, eyebrow raised sarcastically as he started the engine. 

“Shut up, _nerd_.”

The vehicle shuddered to life, and the gentle purr of the flawless, super-cooled engine (modified by Gogo for a faster oil-change and thus,  _faster bike_ ) greeted them. Tadashi pushed off the spotless pavement, and steered them onto the busy road, going at a moderate speed.

Like most spring days in San Fransokyo, the afternoon weather was excellent. Not a cloud in sight, the sky was a bright, baby blue. The sakura trees were in full bloom, gently flickering in the air as they fell from their branches onto the streets. 

Hiro sighed happily as he rested the side of his face on his brother’s back, watching the blur of pedestrians and colourful street as they sped past, along with the traffic. 

Hm. 

Sooner or later, he’d be old enough to get his own license. 

The sudden realisation and _unwanted_ thought brought a frown to Hiro’s face. 

Once he got his license, Tadashi wouldn’t have to give him rides around town anymore. Be it to the movies, the game shop, the mall... he'd be able to go by himself, probably on a motorbike (he didn't want a  _moped_ , he wanted something that could speed!), as there was no space for another car. 

There would be no more of _this_ , Hiro thought painfully, as his arms tightened around his brother’s muscular body. 

“Too _fast_ for you?” Tadashi teased playfully, misinterpreting his brother's action. 

They turned the corner, towards the main road.  Hiro rolled his eyes grinned evilly, wriggling his fingers near his brother’s side. He burst with joyous laughter as his brother yelled in alarm, causing a couple of teenage girls to scream as they zoomed pass, nearly bowling them over. 

An angry  _honk!_ greeted their ears as they steered back into the traffic. 

Tadashi was  _not_ amused. 

“ _Hiro_! I’m driving! Don’t _do_ that!” Tadashi scolded, reaching behind to swat him on the head repeatedly. The genius merely giggled and dodged, quickly rubbing his nose apologetically into his brother’s clothed back. 

“Jeez, _sorry_!” He sang, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness they currently shared. 

He didn’t want this to end. 

He wanted Tadashi to baby him, spoil him with sweets and surprise breakfasts and share the same kind of closeness they had now. 

Though he knew this was wishful thinking. 

Things would change the moment he got his license. It would be a big wake-up call (just like how Aunt Cass had teared with joy when Tadashi had gotten his driver’s license and extended his curfew) that Hiro was nearly an adult and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

Eventually, Tadashi would get married, move out-

“You okay back there?” Tadashi asked, noticing his brother’s tense grip and the awkward silence, unusual for joyrides like these. Hiro liked to make distracting comments about the sights when he _knew_ Tadashi had to keep his eyes on the road. 

“ _‘m fine_.” Hiro said with false brightness, blinking as some of his hair stung his eyes, causing a tear to roll down his cheeks. Stupid hair. Man, he really needed to get it trimmed. 

Tadashi hummed thoughtfully and returned his focus to driving. 

They continued the rest of the journey in silence. 

* * *

** LATER,  
ENTRANCE TO THE SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY **

* * *

 

“ _What are we doing at your nerd school_?!” 

“I’m just here to pick up some stuff— we can have lunch here, anyway! The Italian food in the cafeteria’s pretty good.”

Hiro face-palmed. 

He should have known this was going to be a trap!

Knucklehead!

Tadashi brought the vehicle to a stop before the entrance, and Hiro resisted the urge to make a run for it.  His stupid older brother would probably _cry_ or something… like that time Hiro snuck away during this science documentary Tadashi had wanted to show him (he had been upset for _hours_ on end). 

Might as well get this done and over with... 

* * *

“This isn’t going to take long, is it?”

“ _Relax_ , you big baby. We’ll be in and out.”

Tadashi held open the door for his little brother like a gentleman would for a lady, a smirk etched upon his face as he carefully observed Hiro’s reaction to the tech they had displayed in the laboratory. 

A streak of black and yellow whooshed past the Hamada brothers and Hiro _jumped_ , eying Gogo as she came to a stop, cooly disembarking from her bike and lifting it up, attaching it to the lift. 

Tadashi thanked her inwardly- she always knew how to make an appearance.

He watched his brother be fascinated by each and every one of his friends’ inventions- except for Fred, though he was pretty sure Hiro had taken an unconscious liking to the science nerd, like they all had when they 'adopted' Fred into their group. 

He _knew_ it! Tadashi resisted the urge to pump his fist into the air in victory.  If things went according to plan, Hiro would be _eager_ to join SFIT by tonight. 

When Fred begun his theory on _Invisible Sandwich_ , Tadashi quirked his head, and gestured for his brother to follow him. 

This was going to be _the_ moment— oh god, he was so _excited_. 

And nervous. 

What if Hiro didn’t like Baymax? 

Found flaws in the design, the mechanics (like he always did)? 

What if Baymax malfunctioned? 

Inwardly, Tadashi _knew_ there was no way there would a malfunction of any sort, especially not after Professor Callaghan himself had double-checked the wiring and approved this project for his semester submission. 

_This looks like an A+ to me, Mr Hamada,_ he had said.

Leading him to his private student laboratory, he closed the door behind them and headed for the desk, reaching for the duct tape (a little _payback_ for Hiro sneaking out for all those bot-fights) and turned around- when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

He blinked. Now who could _that_ be?

“Come in!” Tadashi said, exchanging glances with Hiro (who looked startled at the sudden intrusion and Tadashi's surprised expression, automatically walking to his brother’s side for security, a habit of his when dealing with strangers). 

“Good afternoon, Mr Hamada,” Professor Callaghan’s smiling face greeted them as the door swung open. He looked slightly surprised to see Hiro, but quickly covered it up with another gentle smile. “And guest. And who might _you_ be, son?” 

Hiro had a feeling he already knew, what with that stupid smirk on Tadashi’s face. He was starting to have a nagging suspicion that _everyone_ had been expecting him... some kind of group ploy to get him to join SFIT.  

“Uh, I’m _Hiro_. Hiro Hamada.” He said shyly, giving the professor his best, innocently-adorable smile. 

The professor nodded, holding out his hand. 

He took it... and _lurched forward_  when the professor shook it firmly, in a tight grip. 

Woah, this guy was _strong_! 

Tadashi laughed, seeing his brother’s shocked face. He and Wasabi had the same reaction on their first day, in homeroom. Nobody expected the gaudily-dressed professor to be an ex-member of the military. Though with his built, they should have guessed it. 

“So... I hear you’re into bot-fighting, Hiro.” 

This caught the younger Hamada's attention. 

“Yeah!” Hiro’s voice changed, suddenly excited to be talking about his favourite (and only) hobby. He _magically_ slipped Megabot out of his new hoodie (Tadashi could have _sworn_ he’d left it at home) and begun showing the bot off, practically waving it in Callaghan's face. 

Callaghan took it, eyes intrigued as he examined the flawless craftsmanship. 

He couldn’t even tell where the circuits or the chip went. 

“Electromagnetic servos…” He said, turning it around. Hiro preened with pride, puffing out his chest and grinning a smug, shit-eating grin. 

Tadashi snorted inwardly, turning away to avoid his smirk. 

“Yeah. Wanna see how they work?”

God, this was _painful_.

“Hey, _genius_ ,” Tadashi said, unable to hold back the chance to tease the arrogant bonehead- and flicked a paper ball to Hiro’s head. 

The younger grunted and turned around, glaring at his brother, much to Callaghan’s amusement. He paused slightly for dramatic effect, the gestured to his teacher. 

“He _invented_ them.” 

Hiro’s jaw dropped. His eyes widened, and he staggered back a few steps. 

Okay— he couldn’t watch this... without bursting into unsightly horse laughter.

Tadashi excused himself, snickering, figuring he'd allow the professor and Hiro some time to themselves. He’d get Hiro some food while they talked. Hiro would have _a lot_ of questions for the genius professor, and Callaghan would definitely be a challenge for Hiro to impress.

He couldn't wait to see the outcome. 

Humming happily to himself, he walked down the quiet hallway, almost a hundred percent sure Hiro would be falling over himself to join SFIT by the end of the day.

* * *

Hiro watched his brother disappear out the door, cursing him for leaving him alone with  _the_ Robert Callaghan.

Whom he'd just rudely insulted.

 _Gah_!

Why couldn't Tadashi have warned him about this- or was this just another ploy to get Hiro to attend this dumb nerd school?!

"So... _you're_ Robert Callaghan... as in Callaghan's Laws of Robotics...  _that_  Callaghan?" He was almost afraid to ask, his voice trembling slightly.

"That's me," The man said, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he handed Megabot back to its master. "So you've read my work? Tadashi had told me you were smart- though he'd never told me you knew _of_ me." 

"Are you  _kidding_? I've read every single book, every theory-- They're  _amazing_." Hiro praised unconsciously, his cheeks flaming red, causing the man to chuckle slightly with embarrassment, unsure of how to respond to such open eagerness.

It had been awhile since he'd been treated to such fresh curiosity.

The students and fellow Professors in the school were already somewhat jaded, no longer having that childlike excitement.

While Hiro had the brain of a genius (that could _easily_ rival his in a few years, looking at his raw robotics work), he still maintained the character of a young child. 

~~He reminded him so much of her.~~

"Well then, you must be preparing to apply for this term's entrance exams. They begin in about a month's time... A little late for registration- but I'm sure a boy with your amount of intellect will have no problem passing the tests." He remarked, giving Hiro a pat on the shoulder. 

The latter squealed (inwardly, thank  _god_ , he'd embarrassed himself enough already) as he tried not to jump in excitement. He was being praised by  _Robert Callaghan..._ it felt like a dream!

And he acknowledged Hiro's ability to be there! 

At _nerd school_!

"I-I don't know...! I'm... thinking about it?" He replied weakly, jittery with nerves as he glanced at the floor, hugging Megabot closer to his chest for comfort. 

 _Urgh! Where_ was _Tadashi when you needed him for moral support?_

"You should be. Though with a bot like that, winning must come easy. I wouldn't be surprised if you chose to stay in the ring- but if you change your mind... you have to be absolutely sure. My students push the boundaries of robotics here. We aim to change the future." His tone was serious, as his piercing blue eyes stared into Hiro's hazel-brown ones, making the boy shiver.

With anticipation.  

They stayed like that for a while, when Callaghan decided he'd ~~pressured~~ (a habit from his military days) gave the kid an big enough morale boost and smiled, reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair (Hiro had flinched slightly, not sure of what to expect). 

"You'll be _fine_ , son. A word of advice though... listen to your brother. He knows what he's doing." 

Hiro nodded numbly, a tsunami of guilt washing over him as he remembered _what exactly_ he'd been up to recently. If Professor Callaghan or Tadashi ever found out about what he had done...

... Well, he wasn't sure he'd be able to earn back Callaghan's acknowledgement, or Tadashi's trust. 

He shook his head, willing those irritating, less-than-desirable thoughts out of his head. 

 _The_  Robert Callaghan was in front of him! He had to make the most out of this opportunity.

This would be a good time to ask some questions...

Hiro and Professor Callaghan continued their conversation on robotics... not noticing the silhouette by the door, watching them curiously.  

A pair of sharp brown eyes narrowed. 

 

 

* * *

"Hello, Tadashi!" 

The robotics student turned at the sound of his name, smiling and getting to his feet when he saw who it was.

Kanoko approached their group, a shy smile on her face and an empty food tray in her hand. She was accompanied by her group of friends, giggling as they approached.

Gogo raised an eyebrow, while the others simply stared. 

"Hey, _Kanoko-chan_. Done with classes?" He asked politely, though he wished she would keep this brief. 

The geek squad had been discussing Hiro's reactions to their projects. Honey Lemon had squealed, finding Hiro  _positively adorable_! She had gotten her cake from the cafeteria's general fridge (for students who brought food from home and had to pull all-nighters or stay over) and insisted Hiro have it all ("He's so _petite_! You need to make him eat _more_ , Tadashi!"). 

Wasabi had been positive about Hiro's eventual decision to join SFIT as well. He had been expecting someone rather different, though- the way Tadashi talked about him, he sounded a lot more playful and mischievous. The boy had been nothing but shy and casually polite around them... well, maybe he showed a different side to his brother when they were alone. 

Fred and Gogo found Hiro intriguing.  _Such a chill little dude_ , as Fred had so eloquently put.

Gogo on the other hand, had a rather...  _different_ reason for being curious.

She rarely cared about strangers, and cared even less about their personal lives. Although Hiro wasn't exactly a stranger (they had seen him once or twice when visiting Tadashi's café-house, but never introduced themselves- and with how often Tadashi spoke of Hiro, she figured she knew more about him than she needed to, anyway)... something was _off_. 

The aura around the boy was strange.

Little quirks in his body language alerted her of something abnormal, as though he was hiding something. 

But then again, what could a closed-off, genius fourteen-year-old who stayed home obsessing over bot-fighting be up to, anyway?

Maybe she was being paranoid...  ~~she ignored the fact that her instincts had never been wrong~~

She turned her attention back to the newcomers. 

"So, _you're_ Tadashi Hamada... he's _cute_." One of Kanoko's friends  _whispered_ , nudging her friend in the side, the both of them breaking into giggles. Kanoko's face turned slightly pink and she shushed them, glancing apologetically at Tadashi. 

"I'm so sorry about this, _Tadashi-kun_! W-We'll be leaving now!" She squeaked, shoving her friends towards the door. The girl who whispered turned back to wink at Tadashi, her long black hair like a banner over her back. 

The older Hamada was stunned.

Fred whistled and smacked Tadashi on the back. 

"Go for it, dude. She's _into_ you." He said, giving his friend a sly grin. Honey Lemon giggled and exchanged glances with a bored Gogo, while Wasabi huffed and merely continued to eat his salad.

Tadashi slowly sat back down as he contemplated what just happened. 

Who  _was_ that girl?

Not that he was interested- overly  _forward_ women tended to scare him in bad ways. It's just... why did she look so... 

 _Familiar_?

He shook his head- maybe she was just one of those faces that resembled some celebrity. It happened every now and then- he was pretty sure he had a lookalike out there  _somewhere_.

Tadashi stood up and grabbed the package of spaghetti and meatballs he had bought for Hiro. He figured his brother had been subjected to enough awkwardness and was ready to admit defeat.

Giving his friends a thumbs up, he made his way back to his laboratory. 

" _Good luck, Tadashi_!" Honey Lemon called, her fingers moving quickly across her phone's screen, no doubt updating this on all her social networking accounts.

He gave them one last smile and left the cafeteria. 

As he made his way down the hallway, greeting his course-mates as they passed (they looked worse for wear, not yet done with their proposals), he heard an odd sound.

It was like the sound metal bars made when they were chilled in ice (welding class), or the sound of marbles claking when they hit each other. 

As he turned, he noticed a shadow quickly round the corner. 

Who was that? 

Tadashi hurried his pace, feeling slight paranoia and was about to open the door to his lab- when he heard a burst of laughter from within.

It was Hiro.  _Laughing_? Tadashi shook his head, wondering when was the last time he had last heard Hiro laugh so openly. Before the night they had that argument, probably. That made him feel rather guilty, as though he'd been the reason for his brother's lack of mirth. 

He silently neared the door to his own lab. 

Though he knew this technically counted as eavesdropping, he lowered his ear to the small line between the door and the wall and breathed as quietly as possible, wanting to hear what exactly they had been talking about.

Making fun of him maybe? He rolled his eyes. 

" _That_ big?!"

"Yes, it was enormous." 

"No way! How'd it even fit in there?"

_What the...?_

"Well, we had to lubricate it and then increase the amount of force applied on the left end... it was a painful process but we got it in eventually. Worth every bead of sweat." 

Tadashi swallowed, his eyes widening. 

"Sweet! Haha, you're gonna have to show me sometime!" 

_??????_

"Of course, Hiro. I'd be happy to help any robotics enthusiast. Though if you were a _student_ here- I'm sure I would have more time to assist and provide you with advice on your construction methods." 

Tadashi burst into the room, the packet of food held high above his head. He laughed nervously, noticing Hiro's shocked expression and Professor Callaghan's raised eyebrow. "Food's here!" He announced, handing the spaghetti over to his brother, who smacked his lips hungrily. 

"About time, bro! I'm starving!" He chirped, grabbing it and heading over Tadashi's desk, flopping in his desk chair. 

"Sorry, Professor- but my empty stomach is calling me," Hiro said, apologetic- yet still carrying that light, joking tone. It startled Tadashi. Hiro was never this relaxed around strangers. He only talked this way around Aunt Cass, himself and Mochi. "Can we continue this some other time?"

The man laughed, smiling at his younger brother. 

His younger brother. 

Suddenly, he felt like the stranger here. 

"Of course, son. It's been a pleasure. I'll be on my way now- Hiro, Mr Hamada." The professor said, giving Tadashi a nod and left the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two boys alone. 

" _Itadakimasu_!" Hiro chanted, steam wafting from the hot meal into his face as he dug in, twirling the noodles around his plastic fork. Then he stuck the huge forkful into his mouth, eyes going wide when felt the burn on his tongue.

" _OW_ -!" Came Hiro's muffled yell of pain, as he spat the hot noodles back onto the pile, tearing as he fanned his mouth. 

Tadashi blinked as the white circle on Baymax's suitcase glowed, causing the robot to inflate into his proud invention... Baymax. Actually, Baymax was another reason he had decided to bring Hiro to SFIT. He had just finished the final design of Baymax's vinyl covering the day he and Hiro had made up. 

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." 

Hiro squealed in shock, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he backed into Tadashi's chest, causing his older brother to laugh and grab him before he could topple over. 

"Hiro, meet _Baymax_."

* * *

Tadashi and Hiro laughed, throwing popcorn at the screen. 

"This movie is _horrible_!" Hiro exclaimed, doubling over as the terrible actor 'cried'. Tadashi wheezed as he clutched a yowling Mochi in his arms, flopping back onto the wooden floorboards. It was a surprise movie night, and Aunt Cass had chosen to retire early, to catch up on some much-needed sleep. 

This left the boys to pull out some of their old retro sci-fi flicks, to celebrate Tadashi's awesome new invention.  _  
_

As the final scene faded away and the credits began to roll, they began gathering the litter they had scattered across the room in their fit of laughter. Hiro hummed, sweeping a few pieces from under the couch. He eyed a piece at the far back, rolling his eyes in frustration. Great.

The boy grunted and slid his left arm and head sideways under the seat, reaching for the stray snack. He yelled in surprise as he felt Mochi leap onto his butt, jerking his head up and painfully hitting it against the metal frame.

 

" _Ow_!" Pity Baymax was still at the lab. 

Tadashi turned around and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Hiro's ass, wiggling at him suggestively as he struggled to get out.

He swallowed -  _hard_ \- and willed himself to look away, instead reaching down and dragging Hiro out by the leg. Tadashi distracted himself and cooed mockingly as he gathered Hiro's dusty form in his arms, rubbing the boy's sore head. 

"Aw, poor baby." He joked, avoiding the smack Hiro sent his way. The younger sat up and shook his head free of dust. But before he could think twice, he blurted out his decision. 

"I'm _going_ to your nerd school. If I don't get in, I'm gonna go  _crazy_!" He exclaimed, messing up his hair in frustration. 

Tadashi blinked.

Once.

And then twice. 

"Are you _serious_?!" Tadashi hollered, Hiro having to clamp his mouth shut to prevent him from disturbing the neighbours. "You're really going to apply?! I'm _so glad_ , Hiro," He scooped his precious baby brother into his arms, swinging him around and around the room, Mochi watching them from the couch.

"What made you change your mind?" Though he already knew that Baymax and his friends' inventions would-

"Professor _Callaghan_! Duh!" Hiro exclaimed, and Tadashi tensed, setting him down, the both of them flopping back onto the floor.

The television set cast an eerie, whitish glow on them as Hiro scowled.

"Why didn't you  _tell_ me! He was incredibly nice- he wasn't even mad about me not knowing who he was!"

Tadashi tried to hide his disappointment behind a tight, wobbly smile. 

"Right... he's really cool, isn't he!" He said, cursing himself for sounding slightly upset. Hiro didn't seem to notice, a starry look in his eyes as he remembered the apparently, _amazing_ conversation he had with his  _new idol_.

"He's amazing. I'm tempted to rebuild Megabot with all the tips he gave me- but I _can't_ , because there's an  _exam_ and I need your help, I need to study, I need to _sign up and_ -" Hiro was cut off by Tadashi's hand over his mouth. 

He blinked as he eyed his brother's forced smile. Was he tired? It had been a pretty long day- he was starting to feel pretty pooped out himself. 

"Don't worry, bonehead. I'll help you."

"For sure?" 

"You got it."

They did their usual bro-fist sequence, but before Hiro could pull away... he was enveloped in a warm hug.

Tadashi's chest was firm and warm; he could feel the steady heartbeat against his own. It made him blush, all the dirty thoughts he had been having about this very person flooding back into his head, like a dam that had given way to the strong river current. 

"Tadashi-"

"Just a bit more, Hiro," The taller whispered, leaning back into their plush, velvet beanbags (red for Tadashi, purple for Hiro) and gently pulling Hiro down next to him. "Let's just snuggle for a bit, okay?" 

Hiro nodded numbly, cheeks flushed a delicious red. He was thankful the lights weren't on.

The younger Hamada tucked his head under his brother's chin, allowing him to wrap his arms around his waist, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to forget his troubles and simply enjoy the moment. 

No matter what, Tadashi would always be there for him.

And Hiro would be there for him too, in return. 

A few minutes later, they were both slowly lulled to sleep by each other's warmth and the tranquil peace of the room.

A few hours later, unknown to their sleeping selves, the silence was broken with a soft  _ping_! from Hiro's communication device. 

* * *

 

****NEW MESSAGE (1)**  
** ** TO: MEGABOT_MASTER **

**MISS US?**

**== > (1) ATTACHMENTS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> Hiro is invited to something big... but what? Meanwhile, Tadashi is coerced into 'dating' by his friends. 
> 
> Song: "Habits" by Tove Lo
> 
> (the-nightwing-rises pointed out how this song really resembles my story, and they're right!!! Holy shit, even the name of the song fits. I might draw an AMV of this story to the song during my term break if I have the time. Anyway, the cinematography idea for the music video is really awesome and it really conveys what I want Hiro to feel during the later chapters, so do check it out!)
> 
> Sorry I blabbed so much hahaha, thanks and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	4. Just to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro studies, Tadashi parties. The key leading up to the 'ultimate showdown' is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Really sorry about the late update, I've been really busy with my school work, but thankfully I've finished the term and holidays just began a few days ago!
> 
> Also had to deal with a LOT of anon hate I've been getting for defending this ship, but that's done and over with now! :) I enjoy writing for this cute couple waaaay more. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As he heard Tadashi pull out of the driveway (classes started slightly earlier today), and saw the moped disappearing around the street corner,  Hiro _lunged_ for his communication device he kept under his pillow, and curiously began to scroll through his messages. 

It had been vibrating continuously at regular intervals throughout breakfast.

They had been awoken by the annoying theme song of  _Super Ninja Robotic Rangers_ , Tadashi's ringtone/alarm which he'd set because it had seemed like a good way to embarrass his cool,  _onii-chan_ at the time. 

It didn't work though. 

The first time it rang in public, was when they'd been having dinner at a Chinese restaurant. 

Despite the judgemental glances of the other patrons and staff around them, his brother just merely laughed and began singing along, much to Aunt Cass' amusement and Hiro's abject horror _especially_ when Tadashi had picked him up and began swinging him around to the techno beat. 

He shuddered, shoving the memory away as he deleted some spam messages from tabloid companies. 

It was not a good idea to check his inbox whenever Tadashi was around. He was far too overprotective for his own good. Sometimes, it got a little _too_ hardcore (like with the whole GPS tracker thing) and it ended up with the both of them fighting.  

This would definitely trigger a red alert, especially in his brother's overly paranoid mind; he _never_ received messages from anybody except for Tadashi himself, and sometimes Aunt Cass if she was working and couldn't call. 

It would be an obvious sign that Hiro was probably getting challengers from bot-fighters again... after all, he didn't have any friends his own age.  

Once, a tattooed hispanic man he'd defeated had managed to hack into his frequency and gain his contact details, and began sending him threats and pictures of dead animals and gory, severed human body-parts. 

Tadashi had found out after Hiro checked his phone during dinner and promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up. 

Man had Tadashi been  _pissed_ (it frightened all of them, the way he had gotten so red in the face and stormed off to his workshop, Hiro's phone in hand). He never found out how he'd gotten the creep to stop messaging him, or what he did to his phone, but somehow the messages stopped coming and Hiro never saw the guy around at bot-fights anymore.

A brother's love. 

He rolled his eyes. 

Quickly unlocking it (password: **gummymochi** ) and scrolling through the notifications, he raised his eyebrows in alarm as it saw who exactly had been ringing up his phone. 

... Well, he wasn’t exactly surprised. 

Though he was rather shocked they were still willing to contact him after he blacked out during the last meeting.

* * *

  **TO: MEGABOT_MASTER**

** MISS US?**

** CHECK THIS OUT. **

**> > Open Attachment?**

* * *

 Well. It couldn't hurt.

Hiro had his anti-virus system scan the unopened document before flopping back onto his bed and tapping on the screen, allowing it to load. What now? Another invitation to some shady meeting with strangers? 

~~ Not that he was being forced to go meet them, but... ~~

His screen slowly faded to white, and a symbol appeared onscreen. 

_( Kokeshi Battle_  )

Was this some kind of tournament? It wasn't often that the illegal bot-fighters participated in events like this. A large number of people meant a higher chance of running into the police. Oh, and it wasn't just the cops he had to worry about. 

The fact that he was wanted by Yama's gang and nearly  _all_ his ex-opponents from the rings wanted him dead didn't help any. 

He was about to reply and reject their offer to whatever this was, when the screen changed, fading to black. 

Words began to appear, as though they were being typed. 

_( **Morse Code:  
**_ __  
Oniwabanshu Mansion,  
 _11PM,  
_ _3 Weeks from Today )_

Priceless treasure, huh? Hiro rolled his eyes, wondering what a bunch of low-end gangsters would be able to offer. Though this was beginning to sound promising. Was this an event where the tougher bot-fighters gathered to challenge each other? He was honestly getting tired of fighting the losers on the cold cement back-alley floors. 

And that logo did look pretty official (sponsor?). Maybe he'd consider it after all.

But for now...

His priority would be studying all the base-topics he'd need to know for nerd school. He wasn't going to let Professor Callaghan down, and he wanted to make Tadashi proud.

He remembered the bright smile his brother had given him upon the news. Tadashi had looked like a kid on Christmas morning unwrapping his presents under the tree.

It was a nice feeling, seeing the person you cared about so happy. 

And if studying and getting into nerd school would make Tadashi happy, he'd do it. After all, he had nothing to lose. 

He tossed his phone aside and headed to his desk, ready to begin.

* * *

It was another day at the Ito Ishioka building, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. 

Students roamed the campus, heading to their classes, all of them sporting heavy eye-bags and the usual signs of sleep deprivation. In the Tech Lab, were the students who were the worst off. Professor Callaghan's top students - a few hadn't even left for home, choosing to sleep by their desks so as to save travel time to meet their deadlines - had one major project that would determine sixty percent of their GPA. 

A few students (like Tadashi and Wasabi), who had been consistently working hard since the beginning of the semester and planned out their schedules and projects in advance, were already beginning to write-up their descriptive essay with their final designs already approved by Callaghan, and ready for submission.

The remaining students were strong though, determined to finish the semester with a satisfactory project and good grades. 

In the corner, by the main entrance, was the school's richest student and the town's best driver.

Gogo rolled her eyes as Fred began another rant on why she should ' _totally help me build a super-fast skateboard so I can save fuel_ '! 

"Fred, you're driven around by your driver in your family's limo every day. You don't even need to worry about gas money." She added, a hint of irritation in her voice as she remembered the speeding tickets she had yet to pay off.

He crossed his arms indignantly, his large nose sticking up in the air. 

"I don't have to be poor to know the value of conserving fossil fuels!"

"Yeah, yeah," She elbowed him aside, clutching her toolbox tightly in her arms as she headed for her worktable. "We'll talk later. I need to finish the final design for this model before the end of the week-" 

They were interrupted by an excited squeal.

" _Oh, Tadashi_!" Honey Lemon shrieked, running over to give him a hug and kiss on both cheeks. The capped male laughed, looking far too refreshed in this hellish, sleep-deprived environment. "I didn't know you'd be coming today! I thought you were already finished with Baymax!" 

"Yeah, but I just thought I'd swing by and see if you guys needed help." He shrugged, waving in Gogo and Fred's direction. 

"Well aren't you a  _saint_ , Hamada," Gogo spat, popping her gum. Her hair had been pulled back into a short ponytail (it was more like a little lick of hair protruding from the back of her head, really). "C'mon, spill. Something's up."

Fred and Honey Lemon stared at Gogo confusedly.

"How can you even tell? The guy just walked in here like ten seconds ago." He asked, scratching his hair through his beanie. Honey Lemon scuttled over, giving her friend a much-needed (well according to herself, anyway) hug. "Don't take your stress out on Tadashi, Gogo! It's okay! I'm here, we'll talk about it!" 

The Korean rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. 

"No, that's not it. I'm not taking  _anything_ out on him," She gently nudged Honey Lemon's slim body off her, and stalked over to Tadashi, eying him suspiciously. "But why would he willingly leave Hiro alone at home to stay back and  _help_? I mean, especially since he's prepping for the entrance exams-"

Fred gasped, while Honey Lemon's mouth formed a little 'o' shape. 

Apparently, this was a big shock to them, given how 'overly obsessed' Tadashi always is with his  _precious baby brother_.

"Hey, she's _right_! What's up, dude, you need advice? Some man-to-man talk?" Fred bounded over, shedding his suit as he latched onto Tadashi's stiff figure like a koala. Honey Lemon whipped out her phone, no doubt updating her status (3PM:  **Is Tadashi finally getting over his brother complex**?) **  
**

Tadashi groaned in frustration, ripping off his cap and running his hands through his hair.

"It's nothing, okay? Look- I just wanna take my mind off some things, that's  _all_." He protested, trying to snatch away Honey Lemon's phone so he could delete the status. She squealed and dodged, her heels clicking against the floor as she rounded the corner and ran into Wasabi, who yelled in shock as they both crashed onto the floor.

His submission report pages flew into the air, littering the floor around them.

"Ow... Where's the fire?!" Wasabi demanded (A/N: ~~do you see what I did there~~ ), rubbing his sore arm as he helped Honey Lemon up to her feet (heels). She clapped her hands excitedly, ignoring Wasabi's grumbling, rushing over and taking Tadashi's face in her manicured hands.

"What's the matter, Tadashi! You can tell me! Is it a girl? _Romance related_?! Are you  _finally_ going to come on a group date with me and Andy?" She asked excitedly, edging closer and closer to his face as she towered over him, causing him to nearly fall backwards on his butt (if it weren't for Gogo's firm shove). 

"... Well," He hesitated. "Maybe?"

There was a stunned silence.

Tadashi could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he felt the bewildered stares of his best friends.

" _No fucking way_ ," Gogo cussed, running a hand through her hair. "You're finally considering going out with someone? I thought you said you were gonna wait till you moved out. You were such a prude about sexual stuff."

It was hard to hear her over Honey Lemon's excited squealing as she throttled Fred, his beanie flying off. 

"Yeah, well... I changed my mind." Was his lame reply.

Gogo rolled her eyes (she had a project to work on) and turned around, stomping back to her table and grumbling about ' _stupid, overly-free bastards coming here to get dating advice_ ', Wasabi yelping as she trod on one of his papers. 

"Aw, c'mon! These are scented!" He whined, arranging them back together as neatly as possible.

Honey Lemon failed to even notice, grabbing Tadashi in a firm arm-hold and hauling him towards Fred's corner, and shoved him into the shabby (but cozy) armchair, Fred trailing behind her, quickly forcing his beanie back onto his shaggy locks of hair. 

"So, tell me more about her!" Honey said, plopping down in a stool next to Tadashi, as though ready to psycho-analyse him. "Is she in our school? Do we know her? Is it-  _OH MY GOD. IS IT KANOKO_?!" She gasped, a hand covering her lips (which she regretted almost instantly, the neon pink lipstick smudging her fingertips). 

"What?!  _No_!" He protested, making shushing motions with his hand. Tadashi didn't need the whole lab to be in the know about his love life, after all. Fred snorted, cramming his butt next to Tadashi's as they were both squished into the armchair. 

"He's probably just pent-up from being... y'know."

Honey Lemon blinked. "Know what?"

"A  _virgin_." 

She burst out giggling, giving Tadashi an amused glance. Then she zipped up, noticing her friend's worried look.

"I didn't know you were still a virgin, Tadashi! Not that there's anything wrong with that-" She threw a sharp glance at Fred, noticing his smug grin. "It's just that I thought with your looks and personality, people would be lining up to be your partner!" 

Tadashi shrugged, embarrassed at her unconscious praise. 

"I was never really interested, until now..." He paused. Really? He came to terms with his sexual maturity after watching his little brother writhe and moan during a wet-dream? Wow, that was messed up. "So I guess I'm sorta looking for an... _outlet_." 

Honey Lemon sighed, leaning her chin in her hands. 

"But making love with your special person is the best feeling in the world!" She exclaimed. "Don't indulge in casual sex, Tadashi. I think you'd be a lot happier in a steady relationship with someone you love!" 

Tadashi felt his heart clench with guilt when his thoughts flew to Hiro. 

Oh _god_ , why?

Maybe this was just bad timing.

Imagine if he'd walked in on Wasabi masturbating or something-

" _Ugh_!" He gagged, choking on his own spit. Fred laughed, pounding his friend on the back, reaching for one of his comic books and fanning Tadashi's now red face. Honey Lemon's face fell, misunderstanding his reaction to her statement. 

"Well, I guess you could ask Fred for some _guy advice_ , then..." She said, looking rather disappointed.

Getting to her feet, she left the two males alone, retreating back to her lab space. Tadashi faltered as he watched her leave. He felt  _terrible_... but how would he explain? 

' _Sorry, I was just gagging at the thought of Wasabi jerking off to avoid thinking about my brother dreaming about sexual things even though it turned me on, but don't worry, I didn't jerk off I just took a cold shower so it's all good_!' 

Wow, that was _terrible_. 

"You've come to the right man, _broski_." Fred said smugly, giving his friend a sleazy grin. "I'll hook you up _no problemo_. I can bring you to a bar, set you up with a nice, sexy lady and you just need to trust your instincts and do what feels right."

Tadashi bit his lip, giving his friend a worried glance. 

"I'm not sure a  _bar_ is a good place to meet a... a..." He really didn't want to say it. So he whispered. " _Friend with benefits_."

"You mean sex buddy?" Fred said, as loudly and as blunt as ever. Tadashi face-palmed, a habit he'd picked up from Hiro. "No need to be shy with me, bro. I know you're all Japanese and that comes with a modesty package or something like that, but you gotta _ease up_ if you're gonna have a good time. Maybe we'll get you drunk, or whatever."

Tadashi sighed, remembering the last time he'd gotten drunk. 

He hadn't been able to look Aunt Cass and Hiro in the eye for a whole  _week_ (not that they noticed, they were too busy laughing at the pictures). 

"Alright, so check this out-" Fred whipped out his phone and began scrolling through the pictures he had of his 'lady friends'. 

This was going to be a _long_ day. 

* * *

  **1 WEEK LATER**

* * *

Studying. 

Day in, day out, that was all Hiro’s life consisted of. 

He was starting to hate the very sight of his physics and calculus textbooks. 

And _Biology_. 

Why’d he even have to take Biology tests to get into an institute of _mechanical_  technology, anyway?! 

_ Studying. _

He groaned, his head falling onto the surface of his desk with a loud _thud_. 

“This is _impossible_!” 

Tadashi snorted, raising an eyebrow at his brother’s defeated figure from his bed, reading a copy of J.K. Rowling’s _Harry Potter_ (though he was a man of science, it never hurt to indulge in a little fantasy fun). 

“Wow, washed up at fourteen. _So sad_.” He teased, giving Hiro a smirk. 

The younger flipped his chair around and glared, crossing his skinny arms. Tadashi merely laughed and hid his face behind his book, finding his little brother’s frustration adorable. 

Sure, he promised he’d help, but this was just Hiro being lazy. 

“Just read the mind map I gave you! It’s got all you need to know for the entrance exams on it.” Tadashi instructed. “You can do it, bro. Just stop procrastinating.” 

Hiro grumbled unintelligibly under his breath as he turned around and returned to his (three) textbooks. 

Stupid, annoying, _unhelpful_ Tadashi. 

A loud, annoying theme song played. The theme song of  _Super Ninja Robotic Rangers._

_Super Ninja Robot Rangers,_  
 _Here to save the day,_  
 _No pain, no gain,_  
 _We'll go all the way~_

He growled in frustration as his concentration was broken, turning around to glare at Tadashi, who was fumbling with his phone anxiously as though it had caught fire ~~(A/N: eyyyyyyyy)~~. Who the _hell_  was calling this late at night?

... Actually it was only _9:30PM_ , but still! 

"Hello?" Tadashi hissed into the mouthpiece, his eyes growing wide as he listened to their reply. "What,  _now_? You're kidding, right?" 

Hiro watched curiously as his brother silently panicked, his fingers rapping against his knee as he leaned forwards intently, brows furrowed as he tried to asses a solution to the problem (he just looked constipated, really).

Maybe it was some kind of issue with Baymax, or one of his nerd friends... probably the Fred guy asking for some weird new invention. 

"Okay, okay! I'll be there, don't worry." He said assuringly, getting up and heading over to his dresser. 

Wait, _what_? 

"Right. Give me half-an-hour. I'll be there! Calm down!" He sighed, snapping his device shut and tossing it onto his bed, proceeding to rummage through his shirts, a nervous look on his face.

Hiro watched his brother intently. 

"... Where are you going?" The genius asked, as Tadashi ripped off his shirt, making Hiro's eyes widen and his heart skip a beat.  _Shit_. He sucked in his cheeks, looking away, ignoring the feeling of his heart trying to burst through his ribcage. 

Stupid hormones! ...  _Fucking_ puberty!

He heard Tadashi grunt, and cautiously looked back.

Tadashi's back muscles flexed as he yanked the tight black fabric over his head, staggering a little to the right. Hiro's eyed his tanned, unblemished skin and coughed, his cheeks now dusted a light pink.

He hoped Tadashi didn't notice him staring.  ~~Because fuck that was hot.~~

Why did he have to act so _awkward_? Did becoming a teenager render him incapable of lying? Not  _one_ puppy-eyed glance or suck-up compliment allowed him to pull anything over Tadashi since he turned thirteen. The slight stammer came along with his newfound twitchiness. 

"It's nothing, Hiro. Just going to hang out with some friends." Tadashi said, turning around and finally pulling the shirt over his defined six-pack (Hiro crossed his legs, his breath caught in his throat as he wondered what it would be like to _touch_ them).

He walked over to his desk and shed his loose track pants, tossing them in Hiro's direction, making the boy yelp as the fabric smacked his face. 

The bot-fighter grunted, ripping it off his face as he turned around pretended to read from his textbook, trying to ignore the rustling noises of Tadashi wriggling into his form-fitting denim jeans.

_Nope, not even gonna try looking and Tadashi without his pants on, you can give it up, hormones._

Then his brain so very conveniently produced an image of a naked Tadashi. 

Hiro laughed loudly, almost forcefully!

"Well, just make sure you don't get drunk again!" He teased, causing his brother's face to flame red. 

"That was just  _one_ time!" 

Hiro laughed. "Tell that to Gogo so she won't have to drag your drunk butt home again!" 

Tadashi sighed, rolling his eyes, and spritzed himself with some cologne Aunt Cass had gotten him last Christmas. It smelled heady and so  _grown-up_ , Hiro thought it was pretty weird. And unpleasant.

The thought Tadashi turning into a full-fledged adult made him feel alone... and kind of worried. How far would they drift apart when Tadashi got his own apartment, a steady job (which would no doubt keep him busy, given their line of expertise), _maybe_ even a wife...? 

No,  _definitely_ a wife.

Guys like his older brother rarely stayed single.The women would be clawing over themselves for someone so successful and handsome- he was kind of surprised Tadashi still hadn't found a girlfriend... 

... !!! 

That girl...! The one in the café, seated next to him. Was she...

Was she his girlfriend?

The bot-fighter eyed his brother suspiciously as he checked his reflection in their little mirror, patting down some flyaway strands with a little bit of hair cream. This only served to heighten his suspicions. Tadashi didn't usually dress like  _this_ (though he looked really, _really_ good) to go meet the nerd squad. 

" _Who_ are you meeting, exactly?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too much like a jealous girlfriend. 

"Just some friends." 

"The geek squad?"

Tadashi burst out laughing, shaking his head as he threw an amused glance over his shoulder. "Is  _that_ what you call us?"

"... Maybe." Hiro huffed, puffing out his cheeks. 

The older brother chuckled and walked over, ruffling his hair. 

"Make sure you finish the chapters I told you to study!"

"I know! _Sheesh_ , you're such a nag sometimes!" 

Tadashi smirked.

"But where would you be without me?"

Hiro had no comeback.

He watched as his brother grabbed his wallet and phone, checking his reflection one final time before heading to the door and yanking on his coat (it was still chilly at night- he knew this firsthand). 

"Bye, Hiro! Don't wait up!" He called, and the door clicked shut. 

Hiro slumped backwards in his chair.

Great.

Now he was had to study  _alone_. This was going to be such a drag.

Examinations failed to challenge his intelligent and innovative mind- all they did was force him to cram text after text in his brain just so he could vomit it out onto a piece of paper as closely worded to the original theory as possible to score the best grades. 

Not that this was going to be  _too_ hard or anything, he just didn't like being bored. 

And though he could easily wipe the floor with more the half the bot-fighters in San Fransokyo, at least there was the adrenaline rush, the screaming voices of the spectators and the strange yet fascinating sights of the nightlife that never failed to intrigue him, meeting _interesting_ people... 

_... Hey!_

Hiro groaned, realising he'd been duped.

Tadashi had gotten away without telling him who he was going to meet.

Damn, his brother was good. See, this was another reason why he found Tadashi both attractive  _and_ a challenge. Though it would probably be better to avoid going into detail... he'd been holding back on masturbating, not wanting to use his brother as potential fantasy material.  

He had tried going back online to search for something that turned him on, but none of them had appealed to him like his brother did. Maybe it had something to do with Tadashi being his only friend? But that was because they were  _related_. 

A chilling thought occurred to him. 

Would Tadashi still care about him if they  _weren't_ related?

 _No, don't go there._ Hiro shook his head, biting his lip. He just needed to wait till his hormones died down, or until he found someone else who attracted him. Tadashi was free to go out with his friends whenever he wanted- he didn't  _need_ to be around Hiro all the time, he had his own friends and life. 

"He's probably out with that girl." Hiro said resignedly to himself, turning his attention back to his textbooks. 

He  _knew_ this would happen.

He'd known from the start that his little crush on his brother would never work out. This was just a phase, just a  _phase_ , he chanted to himself, drawing his knees closer to his chest.

Eventually, this would all end, and he and Tadashi would be back to normal again. 

~~Though nothing would be normal because Tadashi would move out and start his own life and~~

"Stop." He ordered his over-active mind,  _glaring_ at his notes. "Just  _focus_." 

He ignored the painful throb in his chest and continued to study.

* * *

 

**2 WEEKS LATER**

* * *

_Hiro eyed the packet of cigarettes the customer had left on the table._ _The loud, cheerful voices echoed around him as his eyes focused on the item. He could hear his heart thud, the blood rushing to his ears._

_Nobody will notice._

_Tadashi was at school, and Aunt Cass was in the kitchen, whipping up another batch of oreo doughnuts._

_He knew it was wrong, and it was bad for his health. But if he didn't do something remotely interesting or thrilling (the idea of smoking in his own house right under Aunt Cass and Tadashi's noses thrilled him to no end), he was going to die of boredom. Was he some kind of fucked-up adrenaline junkie?_

_He reached out._

_Took the cold, cardboard box in his small hands, slipping it into the pocket of his jacket._

* * *

 Tadashi was true to his word.

He  _did_ help Hiro study, often encouraged him and gave him good tips on how to deal with the trick questions.

That wasn't what bothered him. It was how every odd night, he'd mysteriously get dressed in his (in Hiro's opinion) sexiest clothing, and leave the house, only returning in the early AM. _Drunk_. 

Oh, he was _young_ , not stupid.

He knew Tadashi was seeing somebody. 

It just... _hurt_.

~~It hurt how the person his brother loved would never be him, his brother would never touch him the way he touched _her_~~

It hurt how Tadashi didn't feel like he needed to know. They used to tell each other everything. 

But now? 

Hiro bit his lip, itching for a cigarette, wanting to feel the heady _burn_ down his throat and the smoke waft his vision, dull the feeling in his muscles (though it actually elevated his heart rate, he  _knew_ , but who cared?). 

Maybe he needed a break. This wasn't wrong- it was just... a way of de-stressing.

He reached for the half-empty packet of cigarettes and the long lighter Tadashi kept in their room, to light the scented candles- nearly falling over himself as he locked the bathroom door behind him. 

Flopping down onto the rubber mat, he sighed, and begun. 

His fingers trembled, as he stuck the cigarette between his lips, nearly face-palming as he realised he'd stuck it in the wrong way, and quickly flipped it around. Hiro clicked the switch on the lighter, careful not to hold it too close to his face (he remembered Yoko telling him about the time she singed off half her eyelashes thanks to an extra-strong windproof lighter).

Then he took to cancer stick firmly in-between his fingers, and  _inhaled_. 

It was the best he'd felt in a long, long time. 

* * *

  **3** **WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Tadashi was starting to get the hang of this.

It was nice, chilling in crowded, hip little bars, socialising with a bunch of pretty girls as they laughed at Fred's odd antics. The background music was relaxing, and the drinks were fairly decent, he was actually starting to  _enjoy_ having cocktails and cider (he still hated vodka and brandy, though. They scorched his throat and got him too drunk too fast). 

One problem- he _still_ hadn't gotten laid.

It wasn't as easy as Fred was making it out to be; probably because he was _really_  picky. He couldn't just sleep with  _anyone_! It had to be someone special, somebody who actually made him feel something.

How awful would it be to make-out halfway and run off? Tadashi would never willingly hurt a lady's feelings like that. His mother would have _throttled_ him. 

But hopefully, tonight would be different.

It was the fourth time he'd tagged along with Fred since last week, and he was beginning to see and somewhat _appreciate_  the other side of his friend; the side of him that had been raised in an upper-class family, his manners, his knowledge of alcohol and the workings of the night scene... and of course, the way he attracted the ladies with his smooth-talking and his ability to pay for _everyone's_ drink. 

Earlier, Fred had mentioned that Gogo would be coming for this session- she had just submitted her project and wanted to celebrate. They were stalling, trying to stick to light beer to prevent themselves from getting drunk before she showed up.

As Tadashi ran out of beer and seeing no servers around, he politely excused himself from the table and headed over to the bar. 

 _Fred has good taste when it comes to these things_ , he thought to himself as he properly examined the interior design, not being able to earlier as he was dragged in by Fred towards a table of three beautiful, giggling girls. 

It was a nice, classy little establishment, with miniature chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and fake torches flicked against the red-brick walls. The tables were large slabs of polished wood surrounded by plush, red velvet chairs with faux-gold framing. Soft, jazz music played silently in the background, accompanied by the chatter of its customers, it created the perfect atmosphere for socialising. 

The bar itself was carved out of wood, with celtic symbols on the top half and along each section of the bottom panel. High stools were placed along the front, and Tadashi hoisted himself up into one, giving the bartender a kind smile. 

"One  _Asahi_ beer, please." He said, just as the man turned around. 

His smile faltered, and his eyes widened. 

The man's face was covered in scratches on his lower jaw, and the left side of his head (hidden as carefully as possible by chestnut brown hair) displayed a large piece of gauze, and fading, yellowish stains of what used to be a huge bruise. Tadashi also noticed a _slight_ grimace from the man as he nodded his head, his bandaged left hand trembling slightly as he went to the fridge and reached for a beer. 

He couldn't help himself, being a nice guy and having built a healthcare robot and all-

"What happened to you? Do you need help?" He asked, giving the guy another worried once-over. He took the beer, popping open the tab as he took a slow, cautious sip.

The man shrugged, giving him a wry smile. 

"Nothin' for you to worry about, _handsome_ ," The guy gave him a wink, and Tadashi chuckled nervously, unused to such direct... _pet-names_ not coming from Aunt Cass or Hiro (sarcasm). "Just ran into... a bit of _trouble_ , that's all. Gotta be careful down in the streets." 

His reply made Tadashi shiver.

The _streets._

Where Hiro would sneak out, nearly get beat up, Tadashi barely making it in time to save him. The one time he'd been too late was when Hiro had got off easy- the bruised arm and dark-red slap mark across his right cheek had healed in barely a week. 

 _Shit_.

Shit shit shit. 

He was doing it again.

Getting overprotective.

He'd been so lenient with Hiro lately, because Hiro was doing so much better, studying for the big entrance exam coming up in barely less than 3 weeks. Would he do anything? Try to sneak out? Maybe he should phone home, just in case-

"Yo _dude_ , he alright?" One of the other bartenders glanced at them, noticing Tadashi's panicked expression. 

They laughed as he choked on his beer (he'd forgotten he was still swallowing), and the other bartender sauntered over, polishing a crystal glass with his calloused hands. He had tanned skin, and shaggy black hair he pulled back in dreadlocks. 

Tadashi wiped his mouth with a tissue and grinned sheepishly. "It's nothing," He coughed again, thumping himself on the chest. "Just a little worried about my brother. He likes to head out at night sometimes to... uh, _explore_."

"Your brother sounds cool," The injured bartender said, giving him a grin. "Is he as cute as you?"

Tadashi cringed and the other bartender both cringed.  _Overkill_.

"You missed, buddy." The Mexican (though Tadashi was only guessing, from his accent) put down the glass and snorted, giving his friend a playful kick in the ankle. They began to squabble, and Tadashi laughed, their antics reminding him of Gogo and Wasabi (though these guys had a little more suave).

 

It all flipped from playful to serious in an instant.

"Missed! Just like how you didn't get in with that little asian-"

"Shut.  _Up_." The change in the man's tone was alarming. Tadashi froze, noticing the way the man's body tensed up. His hands began to shake, and his eyes dilated. Signs of trauma, Tadashi noted.

" _Don't remind me_ , Manny. They're gonna _pay_ for this." 

Tadashi could tell he was no longer welcome to the conversation. He mumbled a quick thank you (though neither of them paid him any attention) and began to slide off his seat, reaching for his phone so he could text Gogo and ask her where she was-

"And _how_ exactly, are you gonna make them pay?"

 _Yikes_ , gangster talk. 

"We just need to find that stupid kid. He's definitely part of their plan... that sly, gap-toothed little _brat-_!"

"—Hey, Tadashi! She's here!" Fred called, and Tadashi blinked. He saw Gogo walk up to their table, dressed in a sleeveless black cocktail dress that complimented her excellent figure.

Fred was excitedly introducing her to the girls, and they began to chat, one of them waving Tadashi over.  

He didn't hear that last part, but oh well. 

It was none of his concern, anyway. 

* * *

 

Around the corner of the Lucky Cat Café, in an alley hidden from the bright moonlight, stood two figures. 

One was dressed in a loose white shirt and baggy track pants, a dark grey hoodie covering his small frame. The other, nearly six feet tall, donned a leather jacket over a black wooly shirt and ripped jeans. They were smoking in companionable silence. 

"Something's bothering you." Toshi declared, giving Hiro a blank stare. 

The latter shrugged, dragging in the nicotine-polluted air and closed his eyes, looking upwards towards the sky. "It's nothing. Stupid _brother trouble_ , that's all." He grunted, frowning as he remembered how Tadashi's voice had broke when Aunt Cass had told him to ' _have fun_ '.

It didn't help that he came home reeking of alcohol after his nightly adventures, either. 

~~he's growing up and he has his own life, he's not going to be around for you forever~~

"Haha. You sound like my lil' sis." Toshi said, a gentle smile on his chapped lips as he fiddled with his lighter, flicking the metal lid open and close. It made a steady, clink noise that someone helped calm Hiro's frazzled nerves. Odd. They rarely talked about anything personal... this was interesting.

"You have a sister?"

Toshi's smile faltered. Slightly. If Hiro had blinked, he would have missed it. 

"Yeah. She's nine." 

"That's... _nice_." He ignored how the math was _way_ off. Maybe his Mom or Dad remarried?

Not his place to ask, anyway. 

"It sure is." 

They continued looking up at the stars, Hiro taking a seat on the ledge against the wall, shoving aside a couple of dead potted plants. The sound of their ceramic pots breaking on the floor pleased him, somehow. Toshi followed suite, already reaching for another stick. 

Hiro wondered how many of those he smoked a day. 

"You know, my ma once told me that when people die... if they're good enough, they become part of the night sky. Like... the star you're looking at right now could be like... someone you've lost, or something." The green-haired man said, and Hiro hummed throughtfully. 

Interesting theory, despite it being impossible.

Maybe his Mom and Dad were up there? 

Their moment of peaceful silence was broken by a whine from Toshi. 

"They've been gone  _forever_ , man," Toshi complained, as Yoko and Ivan had taken off earlier to get the drinks. Yoko had been a little miffed that they'd have to sit out in the cold night when there was a perfectly good café 'open' to them just around the corner, but Hiro had been firm in saying no, despite Ivan's deep scowl.

What if Aunt Cass woke up?

What if Mochi came down and Ivan decided to vandalise her or something (he didn't trust Ivan, not for a  _second_ , with those scary looks he gave him every chance he got)?

He sighed at the thought, a bitter taste in mouth as he blew out a plume of smoke towards the sky.

"Maybe Ivan's just stalling so I'll leave before they come back." He spat, flicking his _last_ stick towards the wall (he hoped Yoko had the thought to get him a new pack), watching it burst into little sparks.

Toshi watched, a proud little smirk on his face. "He doesn't have it in for you or anything, if that's what you're worried about." 

"Oh  _really_?" Hiro replied, sarcasm evident in his tone. "It was kind of hard to tell." 

Toshi sighed, running a hand through his shaggy green hair. His roots were beginning to show. 

"Look, _Iv_ 's going through a really tough time right now. Some money problems with his family back in mainland Russia and shit. You know how it is... He's just taking some of his frustration out on you... I guess."

"Why _me_?" Hiro asked miserably, to the sky. 

"... Maybe because you guys are so alike." 

Hiro burst out laughing, turning to Toshi with an incredulous look on his face.

"Me and Ivan? Alike? You're kidding, right?" He nearly doubled over, his laughter echoing against the narrow walls of the alley. He willed himself to quiet down; it wouldn't be good if any of the neighbours found them now. Mrs Matsuda would have a  _field day_. 

" _Hm_... I wonder." Toshi lit up another stick and looked away, suddenly finding the wall across them fascinating. 

_Clak. Clak. Clak._

Footsteps approached.

Hiro was beginning to remember by heart the sound of those deadly six-inch heels against the pavement by now. 

Oh, and the draggy sound of angry feet stomping and grinding against asphalt (guess who?). 

"We're _back_!" Yoko sang. She was in a more casual get-up today, her hair tired back in a low pony-tail, dressed in a pink pullover hoodie and long thermal pants. She still wore heeled boots though. Always did.

Hiro wondered how tall she looked  _without_ the shoes.

Maybe that was the idea? To make you wonder. 

And Ivan, in his usual black attire... The same old scowl on his face. 

"Got you a little something," Yoko said smugly, placing a cigarette pack in his hands ( _yes_!). It was magenta, with a green tint on the top of the casing. " _Midnight berry_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"They taste like fruit! Try it!" She said, ruffling his hair, just like Tadashi (well, if Tadashi had claw-like nails and an extra-firm grip that made his head throb in pain).

The four of them all squeezed on the ledge, Ivan taking the seat furthest away from Hiro (as usual). 

Not minding the cold wind against their pale faces, they began to chat about the latest bot-fights and everything Hiro had missed over the past few weeks. Apparently, according to Kagura, Yama had been thrown in a holding cell (again) and their gang was having trouble scraping up the dough to bail him out. Things were looking brighter for him, with the possibility of Yama being put away for good. 

Then, a soft beeping noise erupted from Yoko's pocket, coming from her narrow pink flip-phone (" _Dude, your phone looks like a_ dildo," Toshi had said earlier) and she made a mad scramble for it, nearing elbowing Ivan in the face as she did so. 

He didn't seem to mind, though.

The blue-eyed man looked just as anxious as she did. 

" _Hello_?" She said breathlessly, turning away from the group, motioning for them to carry on without her. "Yes, this is she..." She trailed off, walking towards the dark end of the alley.

Hiro observed her odd behaviour curiously, turning to Toshi, who looked oddly tense. 

"What's going on?" 

"None of _your_ business." Ivan hissed, giving Hiro a sharp glare. Hiro rolled his eyes (looking _away_ from the muscly blond, of course), and slipped the cigarette pack into his jacket, figuring he'd had enough for now ( _four_ sticks in one go... it was a good thing he'd been having one each night leading up to tonight, or he'd be down on the ground dizzy from nicotine poisoning). 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall as he made a mental reminder to scrub his fingers with orange juice and spritz his clothes with febreeze to get rid of the nicotine stench before going to bed. 

A few minutes later, Yoko returned. Her eyes were wild with excitement, much like the first night he'd ran into her. 

"You're in!" She said breathlessly to Ivan, and he pumped his fist in the air in triumph, leaping off his seat to give her a hug.

He lifted her off the floor and begun spinning her around in circles, Toshi and Hiro watching them curiously (for different reasons).

This was the first time Hiro had seen the grumpy Russian so happy, and so... _open_  about it. 

"Congratulations, man." Toshi said, giving his friend a thumbs-up.

" _Spasibo_." The blond replied, giving a toothy grin as he set a giggling Yoko down. "Oh my god, I'm so _excited_!!!" She squealed (reminding him of Tadashi's friend, Honey Lemon), hopping up and down slightly. "I can't believe we finally have tickets! You're going to beat the shit out of all of them, Ivan!"

"Tickets?" Hiro asked, curiously. "To what?"

"The  _ultimate bot-battle_ ," Yoko said, giving him a smirk. "Remember that little e-message I sent you? The one with the  _kokeshi_ doll?" 

Hiro blinked as the doll's face flashed in his eyes. 

                                                                            

Her small, slitted eyes and her petite mouth.

... Weird.

"Yeah! I was wondering about that thing." Hiro leaned forward with his eyebrows furrowed, his interest piqued (an unconscious habit he'd picked up from Tadashi). He hadn't had a chance to ask them about  _anything_ recently, due to him being cooped in studying because he wanted to _make onii-san proud_. 

The only reason why they showed up today was because Hiro had whined about having to study while his stupid brother went out partying, after Yoko had sent him an invitation to join in on a bot-fight.

Then she had officially decided that they were ' _taking the night off_ '.  

"It's the _ultimate_ bot-battle. All the best fighters will be there! The prizes are _amazingly awesome_ ," The purple-haired woman clapped her hands together as she sighed wistfully. "Last year, the winner got enough money to move to  _Paris_! Isn't that wonderful?" Her voice was dreamy, laced with pleasure as she fantasied the thought. 

It was a little _creepy_... Hiro swallowed as he turned his gaze towards Toshi, who merely shrugged at him. 

" _You're_ coming with us, of course!" Her sharp tone drew his gaze back to her smiling face.

He paused, waiting for Ivan to protest.

Nothing, no outraged sound of disbelief or insult directed his way!

Just the sound of machines whirring from inside the buildings.

"... _Really_?"

"Yes! We've got you a ticket, so you can't say no! These things are harder to get than android parts!!!" She snarled, playfully pinching his cheek. He whined and shoved her hand away, rubbing the reddening flesh. 

" _Okay_ , I'll go! Tadashi had better not notice I'm gone, though."

"It'll be fine! We'll just wait for him to leave, his friends will keep him busy! He's been going out a lot recently, hasn't he? Started to let go of his _pwecious widdle Hiwo_?" She teased, pouting at his scowling face. 

He nodded stubbornly, not really wanting to admit it. 

"And I need to be home before he gets home,  _not_ drunk." 

Yoko winked, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You won't even be able to _think_ about alcohol when you're there!"

Somehow, Hiro doubted that. 

* * *

 As Fred's driver pulled up infront of the Lucky Cat Café, Fred drunkenly grabbed Tadashi's collar.

" _Dude_ ," He slurred, his date for tonight giggling as she tittered over his shoulder. Her blonde hair was a mess, it blended in with Fred's as they mashed their heads together. He wished he had the sense to ask Gogo for a ride home earlier when he'd _known_ none of those ladies would work for him. "You  _suuuuuuck_ , I can't believe you left without a lady friend again, you _shiiit_." 

Tadashi laughed, hoisting Fred off him as he turned to Heathcliff with a smile. 

"Are they gonna be okay?" He asked, eying the drunk pair fall over each other on the back seat, Fred trying to tickle Cassie. Or was it _Carrie_? Carly? He wasn't exactly Mr Sober himself, but at least he could still  _walk_. 

"They will be perfectly fine, Mister Tadashi." The butler replied politely. "Please do not worry." 

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a red flush creeping onto his cheeks. 

"Aw, shucks," What? Did he just say  _shucks_? "You don't have to call me that. Just Tadashi is fine."

"I insist, _Mister Tadashi_ ," The man repeated, and Tadashi couldn't decide whether that was unintentional or the old man was just trying to poke fun at him. "Oh, and before you leave, Master Fredrick has instructed me to inform you of a social gathering next Saturday evening, if he became too... _inebriated_ to remember."

The man's quick fingers reached into his breast pocket and extracted an invitation card, backed with thin black leather, gold plating on the edges. On the cover was an embroidered face of what looked like a doll, with slitted eyes and and two chopsticks protruding from the back of its bun. 

"He said he would telephone you tomorrow regarding the details, of which I know naught. Though he did say it would be ' _the bomb_ '." Heathcliff informed. Tadashi laughed, finding it endearing how Fred's butler had begun to adapt his casual slang and mannerisms ( _the fistbump!_ ) into his daily routine.

In that fancy British accent, too. 

"Alright, thank you, Heathcliff. Goodnight." He opened the door and stepped out, wincing as the cold wind bit into his cheeks. He rolled his eyes as Fred whined for him to ' _come baaaaack, 'Dashi!!!_ ' and closed the door, waving as the limo disappeared around the corner, heading downhill. 

He pocketed the card in his back pocket and stumbled towards the door, fumbling with his keys. 

Woah.

The rest of his journey upstairs was a drunken blur. 

Stepping up slowly and painfully, the sound of his own loud breathing in his ears, nearly crushing Mochi with a misplaced stomp (he thought he'd seen a cockroach), but he  _finally_ made it to their room door.

He had to be  _quiet_. Hiro was asleep.

Tadashi made a loud  _shhh_ noise, reminding himself to keep quiet as he slowly twisted the knob and pushed it open. 

Well at least he'd arrived a little earlier than usual-

 _Thump_. 

He blinked hazily, looking towards where the sound had come from.

Hiro's bed. 

The not-so-sober college student shut the door behind him, dropping his belongings on the shelf and slowly making his way to Hiro's bed. He could see his brother's messy hair protrude from the top of the duvet. He glanced over to the table and smiled as he saw a new stack of notes, which Hiro had wrote up during the span of this week. 

He was so relieved! Looks like Hiro was serious about getting into  _nerd school_. 

His plan had worked. 

Well, kind of, anyway. 

Tadashi sighed, leaning over Hiro's sleeping figure, as he remembered how happy Hiro had been after his encounter with Professor Callaghan. A part of him was angry- what's so great about _boring old Professor Callaghan_? (Though he knew it was the alcohol talking, he couldn't help it.)

He wished Hiro looked at him like that, with that much admiration and respect. Though it hadn't happened since the day he found out about the GPS tracker. 

Stupid, tracker.

Why was he such a  _mom_ anyway. 

 _You're a mofo, Tadashi Hamada. A goddamn mofo._ He scolded himself internally. 

"Hiro," Tadashi leaned forwards and buried his nose in his brother's hair. The wild strands tickled his nose, and he laughed softly, leaning down to nuzzle his brother's ear.

"Love you, lil' bro. Love you _so much_." 

The drunk placed a wet kiss on Hiro's cheek, before quickly pulling away and sprinting to his bed, giggling as he yanked the covers over his head before Hiro awoke and realised it was him. 

What he failed to realise though, was that Hiro had been awake _the whole time_. 

The younger blushed, burying his face in his pillow, willing himself not to squeak with embarrassment.

He _hated_ drunk Tadashi!  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind drunk Tadashi LOL it's like, you're sober when you sit down but suddenly when you stand up, you're fucking hammered (anyone who's gotten wasted will know what I'm talking about). Also ignore the part about the stars ;'D
> 
> Thank you so much to all my readers for sticking with me until now! And I'd like to give a big thumbs-up to KudaKuno and Cheplicit for the awesome vampire fanfiction/art combo!!! It's soooo hot! :P
> 
> And to the people who sent me supportive messages during this anon hate bullshit, thank you so much! It really lifted my spirits and helped me gain the courage to finish this chapter and decide to continue shipping it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *Fujitas were initially supposed to be Yama's body-guards (according to the art book), but not here!  
> **Ivan's name is pronounced E-VAAN. (He's Russian.)
> 
> If you're a BH6 Roleplayer on Twitter, do RP with my Hiro~  
> @megabot_master  
> (Megabot is the name of the cute little thang Hiro uses in bot-fights.) 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
